


Удача новичка

by Dead_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Detective, M/M, Police, Rating: NC17, Science Fantasy, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart
Summary: Мэст невероятно "удачлив". Настолько, что его удача успела кому-то стать поперек горла. Тому, кто привык решать проблемы быстро и эффективно - пуля в лоб и концы в воду.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Просканировав местность на наличие засады и не обнаружив таковой, Коллум Гранд вошел в заброшенное здание. Коллум был профессиональным вором, но напрямую с преступниками имел дело впервые – странно, что выбор пал на него, в своей среде он пользовался дурной репутацией. Иногда Гранд подрабатывал «охотником за головами», причем предпочитая преподносить стражам правопорядка именно эти самые головы. Если на листовке значится «живым или мертвым», то какая разница, что нести - только голову или целую тушку? А так Коллум убивал сразу двух зайцев – зарабатывал ловлей преступников, с одной стороны, и обеспечивал себя пропитанием – некоторые мерзавцы оказывались на вкус очень даже ничего, – с другой. Вид инфернальных существ, к которым относился Коллум, питался сырым мясом, иногда мертвечиной. Чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания со стороны 16-го отдела, Гранд охотился только на зверье, но если выпадал шанс полакомиться человечиной – в конце концов, куда ты деваешь тело, тебя не спрашивали, – то почему бы им не воспользоваться?

В этот раз заказ оказался весьма интересным, поэтому Гранд и вышел на контакт с одним из воротил преступного мира. В здании его уже ждали. В полноватом и пышноусом мужчине благообразной наружности в элегантном летнем пальто и котелке трудно было заподозрить одного из наркобаронов, снабжавшего половину Империи наркотиками, в том числе и фрамрамином – новым мощным наркотиком из Индии.

Мужчина не стал тратить время на разговоры. Он щелкнул пальцами, и от стены отделилась тень – конечно, он пришел на встречу не один. В одной руке «тень» держала кожаный портфель с авансом и тонкую папку в другой. Детали заказа Коллум и представитель нанимателя обговорили днем ранее. Это был заказ на убийство.

Гранд раскрыл папку – до этого он знал лишь самые общие сведения о предполагаемой жертве. Локки Мэст – с фотографии на него смотрел самый обычный парень. Он выглядел, как тот, кем, собственно, и являлся – студентом. Темные, коротко стриженные волосы с «перышками» темно-красных и зеленоватых крашеных прядей. Нагловатый взгляд светло-карих глаз. И улыбка до ушей.

В парне не было ничего особенного, кроме одной детали – он был невероятно удачлив. За несколько лет обучения в полицейской академии Мэст успел стать поперек горла не только индийскому наркодельцу, запоров ему несколько крупных поставок, но и кое-кому еще из влиятельных особ преступного мира. Его удача, если, конечно, ее можно так назвать, была сродни магии. И задание привлекало Коллума исключительно с соревновательной точки зрения – его опыт против удачи мальчишки.

***

В лектории студенты шумно обсуждали предстоящую практику.

– Не дай Бог попасть с тобой в одну группу, – смеясь, сказал Джон. – Помнишь, что вы натворили два года назад? Как рухнули на головы наркоторговцам?

– Мы поймали преступников, и никто при этом не пострадал, – ответил Локки, накручивая на палец зеленую прядь волос.

– Да-да, – поддержал Джона Стивен. – А что ты учудил в прошлом году? Чарли потом в больнице шрапнель из задницы выковыривали.

По классу прокатились смешки. Упомянутый Чарли нервно поерзал на стуле. Он и его задница в подробностях помнили случившееся год назад.

– Зато, – воздев палец к небу, произнес Мэст, сам едва сдерживаясь от смеха, – мы предотвратили убийство!

В тот раз они спасли не абы кого, а важную шишку – министра финансов Ламмерта Берча. За этот подвиг, который, как и все остальные «подвиги» Мэста, был чистой случайностью, парни получили кучу благодарностей и наград, хотя Чарли предпочел бы обойтись без подобных приключений на свою пятую точку.

Скрипнула дверь, и в лекторий вошел «зануда-очкарик» - староста Кент Фаррелл. Он прошел к кафедре, шурша бумагами, – направлениями на летнюю практику. Поправив очки в изящной золоченой оправе, Кент заговорил:

– Сейчас я раздам вам направления. В понедельник вы должны будете явиться в указанный здесь отдел полицейского управления, - он похлопал свободной рукой по стопке листов, - ровно в 9:00. Всем ясно?

– Так точно, сэр! – на разный лад заголосили студенты, подражая тону старосты.

– Джон Адамс, 7-й отдел… Чарльз Ларкин, 4-й отдел… Стивен Марлоу, 7-й отдел.

Наконец, очередь дошла до Мэста.

– Локки Мэст, 16-й отдел.

– Ура! Долой скучную форму! – выкрикнул Локки.

– Тебя только это интересует? – спросил Стивен.

– Ууу, берегитесь, парни! – произнес Джон, заранее сочувствуя ребятам из отдела по борьбе с нечистью.

Народ зашевелился. Локки, конечно, всем нравился, но чтобы работать с ним в паре – упаси Господь. На практике с Мэстом, а, следовательно, и с его напарником всегда приключалась какая-нибудь фигня. Только практика после первого курса прошла более-менее спокойно, да и то лишь потому, что в то время они в основном возились с бумажками.

– Конрад Эванз, 16-й отдел.

По комнате разнесся смех и свист.

\- Удачи, дружище! – напутствовал один.

\- Крепись, парень! – вторил ему второй.

\- Смотри, чтобы тебе «нечисть» башку не отгрызла! - предупреждал третий.

Другие, кто сидел поближе, сочувственно похлопывали Конрада по спине. От неожиданно посыпавшихся на его многострадальную спину ударов парень, дремавший за партой, проснулся, окидывая сонным взглядом класс, останавливаясь на старосте. Назначение с Мэстом в 16-й отдел для него не стало чем-то из ряда вон. В нежить он не верил, а с «удачей» Локки – которая, к слову, не слишком и свирепствовала, пока он не поступил в академию, - с которым дружил с детства, был знаком не понаслышке. То, что случилось пару лет назад, было так, мелочью.

_Двумя годами ранее…_

\- Локки, ты уверен, что это верный адрес? - Конрад осветил фонариком мрачную обшарпанную комнату в давно заброшенном доме.

\- Кажется. Погоди, я сейчас посмотрю, - Мэст взял фонарь в зубы и принялся копаться в карманах плаща в поисках записки от капитана Бозе, где были указаны место и время встречи.

По комнате пронесся глухой хруст, Эванз и Мэст одновременно замерли. Одна из подгнивших досок переломилась, потянув в темную дыру ногу Локки.

\- Так, не двигайся! Сейчас я тебя вытащу, - Конрад мелкими осторожными шажками двинулся в его сторону, освещая себе дорогу неверным светом фонаря. – Хватай меня за руку.

Мэст потянулся к нему и:

\- Упс! – и пол провалился вместе с парнями.

\- Ты как? Живой? – прокряхтел Локки, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь, не сразу заметив, что здесь они не одни.

\- Более-менее, - отозвался из завала Конрад.

Не мигая, на них уставились три пары глаз. Конрад, быстро смекая, что к чему, окинул взглядом троих мужчин бандитской наружности и ящик между ними, из которого торчали несколько пакетов с каким-то белым порошком. Но Локки среагировал первым.

\- Стоять-бояться-руки-вверх! – выпалил он скороговоркой, открывая огонь без предупреждения…

\- На этом все, - закончил раздавать листовки Фаррелл.

Кто-то вздыхал с грустью – не в тот отдел определили, кто-то – с облегчением – главное, не с Мэстом.

Собрание завершилось, и студенты стали расходиться по домам. Впереди были короткие выходные и целый месяц практики.


	2. Chapter 2

Выходные пролетели незаметно.

Мэст, стоя перед зеркалом, оценивал свой вид. Сегодня на нем был длинный кожаный плащ асимметричного кроя с высоким воротником, украшенный четырьмя декоративными застежками-пряжками и широким поясом с массивным аграфом.

\- О да, красавчик, ты теперь крутой детектив, - Локки, довольный своим внешним видом, подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале.

Закончив с одеванием, парень полез на антресоль и достал оттуда «Ноябрь», аккуратно завернутый в кожаный чехол. Среди «12 месяцев» Лестата «Ноябрь», или «Lestat Model 11/12 – November», относился к комбинированному типу орудий, совмещая в себе огнестрельное и холодное оружие. Поэтому у него имелось еще одно название – пистолет-топор.

Боевой топор Лестата состоял из рукоятки с закрепленным на ней стволом цилиндрической формы, колесцового замка со спусковым механизмом и собственно топора. Первая треть ствола имела максимальный диаметр, который постепенно уменьшался, начиная со средней ступенчатой его части. «Ноябрь» был самым крупным из «месяцев» - его общая длина достигала одного метра.

Поверхность замка, курка и кожуха колесца украшала богатая гравировка на военную тематику. В деревянную рукоятку были врезаны декоративные костяные пластины - также с военной атрибутикой.

Топор, 25 на 15 сантиметров, был насажен на рукоятку и крепился обухом к стволу. Верхний край рубящей части топора был заострен, а задний – скошен под углом 90 градусов к поверхности лезвия. С обеих сторон на поверхности топора нанесена гравировка в виде растительного орнамента и изображения дракона.

Мэст взвесил на руке «Ноябрь», раздумывая, стоит ли брать его с собой, и решил все-таки взять. Не так часто можно было найти в продаже комбинированное оружие, поэтому боевой топор стал для парня находкой. Для стрельбы использовались специальные патроны с пулями, обладающими высокими проникающей способностью и убойным действием, которые предназначались для борьбы с толстокожей и бронированной нежитью, но стрелком Локки был неважным, а «Ноябрь» вполне годился для ближнего боя. Закинув чехол на плечо, парень выскользнул из комнаты, на ходу натягивая перчатки.

Из столовой показалась голова Эндрю, заслышавшего шаги Локки от самой комнаты.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - словно маленького ребенка, напутствовал Локки старший брат.

\- Угу, - Локки, на секунду заскочив в столовую, стащил с тарелки с фруктами самое большое яблоко и тут же ускакал прочь.

Отец что-то проворчал ему вслед, отложив в сторону утреннюю газету. На его памяти студентов редко направляли на практику в отдел по борьбе с нечистью. В полиции многие знали, что ребята из 16-го недаром едят свой хлеб, но подавляющее большинство считали нежить не иначе как вымыслом.

Обычно в 16-й отдел приходили уже выпускники. С третьего курса в Полицейской академии начинали преподавать демонологию, но только на пятом курсе она становилась профильной дисциплиной. Но серьезно к предмету относились лишь те, кому не повезло столкнуться в своей жизни с нежитью или кому было необходимо получить на экзамене «отлично».

\- Я буду поздно, - крикнул из коридора Локки, пытаясь удержать яблоко между ухом и плечом, не уронить чехол с «Ноябрем» и одновременно зашнуровывая высокие сапоги.

Не дожидаясь ответа, парень выскочил за дверь. Паробус пришлось уже догонять бегом. Следующий шел только через полчаса, что грозило Локки опозданием. Он в последний момент вскочил на ступеньку паробуса, потревожив нескольких пассажиров, что сидели особенно близко к выходу.

Опрятное здание полицейского управления встретило его суетой и глухим гулом бронемашин. Теребя в руках направление, Мэст, стуча каблуками по булыжнику и позвякивая тремя сережками-каплями с правом ухе, направился к главному входу. Он был здесь не в первый раз – не считая академических практик, - поэтому знал здание полиции, как свои пять пальцев.

В семье Локки было четыре поколения полицейских – прадед, дед, отец и два старших брата Эндрю и Нолан. Отцу, видимо, показалось забавным иметь целое семейство полицейских, и он, невзирая на все протесты Локки, который вообще собирался поступать в театральный университет, пинком под зад отправил младшего сына учиться в Полицейскую академию им. Пинкертона. «Удача» Локки давно стала предметом шуток в семейном кругу. А после случая два года назад Нолан, служивший в управлении по борьбе с наркооборотом, даже собирался после окончания братом академии забрать его в свое подразделение.

\- Эй, Локки! Подожди меня! – раздался за спиной голос Конрада.

Мэст обернулся. К нему подбежал запыхавшийся Эванз. Как и Локки, одетый в черный плащ с металлическими нашивками и заклепками, разве что тот был несколько скромнее. Кто бы что ни говорил, а любой из кадетов пусть и глубоко в душе надеялся покрасоваться в форме 16-го отдела. 

\- Заметь, - Мэст взглянул на часы, - сегодня ты опоздал, а не я.

\- Да-да, дай отдышаться.

\- Где тебя черти носили? Ты же живешь совсем близко, - с любопытством спросил Локки.

\- Я проспал.

\- В последнее время ты постоянно хочешь спать. Занимаешься чем подозрительным по ночам, а мне не говоришь? – прищурился Мэст.

\- Ничего такого, - невинно ответил Конрад. – Идем уже, а то точно опоздаем.

В бесплодных попытках выудить из друга хоть какую-то информацию вместе они добрели до парадных дверей.

\- Ты снова притащил его с собой, - произнес Эванз, окидывая взглядом чехол «Ноября». – На фиг он тебе сдался сегодня?

\- Буду в тренде. Я слышал, почти у всех в 16-м отделе лестатовское оружие.

\- Хвастун, - вздохнул Конрад.

\- Завидуй молча, - усмехнулся Локки, поправляя чехол на плече.

\- Кстати, ты знаешь, куда нам идти? – доставая из кармана направление, спросил Эванз, когда они оказались внутри.

\- Нет. Спросим у кого-нибудь.

«Кого-нибудь» они поймали тут же у входа, и им объяснили дорогу до 16-го отдела.

В коридорах 16-го отдела было довольно пусто.

\- У них проблемы со штатом, что ли? – пробурчал Мэст, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Все попрятались, узнав, что ты идешь, - хохотнул Эванз.

\- Иди на фиг!

\- Так, нам нужен кабинет командира.

\- Думаю, нам сюда.

Пройдя длинный коридор, они оказались в большой светлой комнате, из нее, помимо той, в которую вошли парни, вела только одна дверь.

***

Томсон, покачиваясь в кресле, смотрел на стоявших перед ним студентов, один из которых упрямо глядел в пол, а второй - с разноцветными волосами, – выпучив глаза, уставился на него. Что ж, он уже привык к подобной реакции на свой внешний вид.

Перед Томсоном на столе лежали два направления. И с каких это пор начальству взбрело в голову отправлять к ним практикантов? Даже для тех, кто успел нюхнуть пороха за предыдущие годы обучения, встреча с нежитью, будучи неподготовленными, в 99-ти процентах случаев заканчивалась какой-нибудь травмой. Нужна хотя бы моральная подготовка, а эти ребятки не имели и таковой. Наверняка еще и в нечисть не верили.

Томсон всю ночь думал, куда их можно определить, но ничего лучше, чем отправить парней в архив сортировать документы, придумать не смог.

Вздохнув, он все-таки позвонил. Уже через несколько минут в кабинет вошел прямой, словно жердь, дедок. Он окинул студентов взглядом а-ля «я слежу за тобой» и повернулся к Томсону.

\- Знакомьтесь, ребята, это мистер Атчесон. Он проводит вас в архив и объяснит вам ваше задание, - произнес командир.

Локки и Конрад недоуменно переглянулись – в архив?! Целый месяц они будут копаться в пыльных документах?! Они-то надеялись, что работа с бумажками осталась на первом курсе. Эта практика грозила обернуться полнейшей скукой.


	3. Chapter 3

Локки и Конрад уныло разбирали документы.

\- Эй, смотри-смотри! – зашептал Мэст, подбираясь к другу с очередной папкой в руках – стоило только архивариусу отвернуться.

\- Что у тебя опять? – чихнув, спросил Эванз – в комнате и впрямь было слишком много пыли.

\- Этот случай произошел не так давно, - продолжал шептать Локки.

Парень разложил на столе папку, в которой обнаружились отчеты, газетные вырезки, фотографии.

\- Серийный убийца в Мюльцхене, превращающий своих жертв в мумии. Да, и правда, что-то такое было, - без энтузиазма произнес Конрад, снова чихнув.

\- Тогда о нем во всех газетах писали. Никогда бы не поверил, что это дело как-то связано с нежитью. Гляди, здесь даже снимки этой твари есть, - Локки выудил со дна папки несколько фотографий адской твари крупным планом. Наконец ему удалось заинтересовать Конрада.

Эванз тоже заглянул в папку. На снимках был запечатлен довольно жутковатый монстр – длинные рога, острые когти, мощный хвост, покрытая костяной броней кожа, раззявленная зубастая пасть с четырьмя просто огромными клыками и мертвые, совершенно черные глаза без намека на радужку или склеру.

\- Что-то не припомню такого красавца в учебниках. Название есть? – спросил Эванз.

Мэст повертел карточку, но никаких подписей на ней не обнаружил.

\- Сейчас посмотрю, - принялся он рыться в бумагах.

\- Кхм-кхм, - раздалось совсем рядом. Парни так увлеклись, что и не заметили, как вернулся мистер Атчесон.

Локки закрыл папку и поспешил вернуть ее на место.

***

\- До завтра! – Локки попрощался с Конрадом, и они разошлись в разные стороны.

Мэст потянулся, разминая мышцы. Работенка у них и впрямь оказалась скучная и «пыльная». Когда он в прошлый раз рассказал домашним, куда его определили, братья вдоволь над ним поржали. Весь день приходилось сидеть на заднице, а единственным развлечением служила возможность почитать дела, связанные с инфернальными тварями, но и те скорее напоминали книгу ужасов, чем настоящую реальность - действительно, пока своими глазами не увидишь, не поверишь. Конраду приходилось еще хуже. Кроме того, что его донимала пыль, так еще он был совершенно убежден, что никакой нечисти не существует и в помине, несмотря на все «вроде бы» доказательства, хранившиеся в архиве.

Чтобы размять затекшие ноги, Локки решил немного прогуляться, прежде чем возвращаться домой, где Эндрю снова начнет его допекать.

Коллум почти неделю наблюдал за Мэстом, отслеживая каждый его шаг. За все это время с парнем не произошло ничего необычного, Гранд даже немного расстроился. В любом случае пора было прекращать тянуть резину и выполнять задание.

Заняв выгодную для стрельбы позицию, он вытащил из кобуры пистолет, доставшийся ему в качестве трофея после поимки одного из преступников, находящихся в списке разыскиваемых.

Самым забавным было то, что позаимствованный пистолет предназначался для охоты на адских тварей – ни больше, ни меньше 12-й «месяц» известного оружейного мастера Нильса Лестата «Декабрь». Только предыдущему владельцу это нисколько не помогло – как говорится, не умеешь – не берись. Пистолет пришелся Коллуму по душе. Красавец из матового серого металла, типа «пеппербокс» - с двумя «столбцами» стволов, по пять каждый. Пистолет стрелял попеременно в зигзагообразной последовательности, и небольшая задержка между выстрелами меткому стрелку с высокой скоростью рук позволяла поражать сразу несколько целей. «Декабрь» - Гранд знал наверняка – использовался против нежити того же вида, что и «Ноябрь», и хотя он не предназначался для ближнего боя, обладал значительно более высокой дальнобойностью, чем 11-й «месяц».

Поначалу Коллум планировал оставить пистолет только как трофей, но навыки снайпера вопили дурным голосом – мол, такая ценность зря пропадает. Вскоре он начал им пользоваться по назначению и ни разу об этом не пожалел.

Гранд прицелился, и выстрелил, и…

Мэст опустился на корточки и поднял с земли кружевную перчатку.

\- Вот, держите, - улыбаясь, он протянул перчатку уронившей ее пожилой леди.

… и промахнулся. Именно в этот самый момент шедшей неподалеку старухе захотелось уронить перчатку, а видевшему это пацану обязательно нужно было с резвостью горного козла подскочить к ней и поднять эту треклятую перчатку. Мэст присел, и все пули просвистали мимо. А витрина за его спиной осыпалась множеством сияющих осколков.

Коллуму пришлось спешно ретироваться. Цель среагировала моментально, успев не только прикрыть руками голову, но и заслонить собой бабку, и вычислить его положение.

Одно не укладывалось в голове – неужели вся «удача» Локки Мэста – это череда нелепых случайностей? Будь то сгнивший пол, обрушившийся на головы местным наркоторговцам, или банановая корка, услужливо выброшенная кем-то из окна, на которой Мэст поскользнулся, упав на министра финансов, который тоже по счастливой случайности выходил в этот момент из гостиницы. Однако все это не отменяло того факта, что он промахнулся. И тут уже было не до смеха.


	4. Chapter 4

Томсон вошел в свой кабинет, не предполагая встретить там посетителя. Гость стоял лицом к окну, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая рисунок на шторах. Заслышав шаги за спиной, он обернулся.

\- Полковник Гейгерн, какими судьбами? – спросил Томсон. Если полковник является собственной персоной, не жди хороших вестей.

Судьба, занесшая Гейгерна в его кабинет с утра пораньше, в виде тонкой папки мирно лежала на столе Томсона, терпеливо ожидая, пока он обратит на нее внимание. Командир подошел к столу и раскрыл папку, в которой оказалось всего три фотографии. На двух из них были изображены кости, разъедаемые каким-то едким веществом, на третьей – труп молодого мужчины, в котором Томсон сразу узнал лейтенанта Ланге.

\- Полагаю, это ваш профиль, - произнес полковник. Сегодня он явно находился не в лучшем расположении духа. – На последних двух снимках – все, что осталось от капитана Кроссмана и сержанта Мейси, - пояснил он.

Томсон внимательно изучил фотографии. С Ланге все понятно – застрелен. Но сказать что-то определенное о костях – это могло быть как следствием действия каких-нибудь химикатов, так и делом рук нежити. О чем он и сказал Гейгерну.

\- Лейтенант Ланге рассказал, что тело капитана Кроссмана начало разлагаться с невероятной скоростью. До того, как его застрелили в собственной палате.

\- И чего вы хотите от меня? – спросил Томсон. – Разве это не дело службы собственной безопасности?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы выделили пару своих ребят на расследование этого дела.

Томсон призадумался – будто у него был выбор, - кого из парней можно отрядить для ведения следствия. Сначала он хотел отправить на помощь 5-му и 7-му отделу Уэйна и Хиггса и привлечь к делу Джоя – на случай, если здесь действительно замешана нечисть, но ребята сейчас отсутствовали в столице. Свободными были только Леви и Майер.

\- Я пришлю вам сегодня Майера и Леви, - наконец, произнес командир. – И еще, полковник, у меня к вам просьба.

\- Слушаю.

\- Могу я приставить к ним двух наших практикантов? – «Не протирать же им штаны в архиве в самом-то деле».

Гейгерн испытующе посмотрел на Томсона – насколько он знал, в уголовный розыск уже прислали пару практикантов из академии, - но возражать не стал.

\- На ваше усмотрение.

\- Здесь им все равно делать нечего, - добавил командир. – А у одного из них довольно интересный «послужной список».

Гейгерн кивнул – с подполковником Мэстом у него были довольно дружеские отношения, поэтому он прекрасно знал, о ком шла речь.

***

\- Лок-ки, отста-а-ань от ме-е-ня-а-а! – пытаясь не разлить остывающий кофе, взмолился Адамс. Сегодня он «успешно» забыл позавтракать, а теперь ему мешали съесть заслуженный обед.

\- Что делать, что делать? – Мэст тормошил Джона за плечи. - Меня пытались убить!

\- Ты ведь сказал отцу? – спросил сидевший на диване Стивен.

Локки, наконец, оставив в покое плечи Адамса, посмотрел на Марлоу, как на последнего идиота. Джон тут же воспользовался этим и сбежал к Стивену на диван.

\- Я похож на героя? Конечно, сказал!

\- И что он?

\- Да пока он проведет свое расследование, меня десять раз пришьют! – нервничал Мэст. – Я невинная маленькая жертва!

\- С топором за пазухой, - окинув взглядом чехол за спиной Локки, хрюкнул Адамс в чашку с кофе.

\- Ты опять таскаешь с собой эту штуку? – спросил Марлоу. – Ты же умудряешься промазать, даже стреляя в упор. Ты едва набрал проходной балл на зачете по стрельбе.

\- Предупрежден - значит вооружен. Береженого Бог бережет. Осторожность лишней не бывает. Не зря же люди придумали всю эту муть.

\- Ты такой паникер, – произнес Адамс, запивая бутерброд кофе. – Твое место точно в полиции?

\- Ты это моему отцу скажи, - недовольно проворчал Локки. – Я четыре года пытаюсь донести до него эту простую истину.

\- Ты уверен, что стреляли именно в тебя? – скептически спросил Стивен.

\- Кроме меня да бабули, никого рядом не было. Я сомневаюсь, что целились в бабусю, - обиделся на их недоверчивость парень.

\- Ладно, Локки, не кипишуй раньше времени, - Конрад, устав от их препирательств, подхватил Мэста под руку и потащил из комнаты. – Идем, не то опоздаем.

\- Да точно говорю, это в меня стреляли! – пытался вдолбить он другу.

Пререкаясь, они добрались до архива. Мистер Атчесон перехватил их у порога.

\- Вас ждет командир, - сказал старик.

Парни переглянулись, пытаясь вспомнить, чего такого они могли натворить, чтобы начальство вызывало их на ковер.

\- Пошли? – Мэст развернулся на каблуках и направился обратно. Эванз последовал за ним.

Ребята, постучав в дверь и получив разрешение войти, заглянули в кабинет Томсона.

\- Вызывали? – спросил Локки.

\- Проходите быстрее.

Кроме командира, в комнате находились Седрик Леви и Фрэнк Майер. Мэст и Эванз зашли и встали по стойке смирно.

\- Что ж, ребятки, заканчивайте с бумажками. С сегодняшнего дня вы переведены в 7-й отдел и поступаете под начало капитана Кёрна, - произнес Томсон. – Все свободны.


	5. Chapter 5

Коллум продолжал следить за Мэстом денно и нощно, пытаясь подгадать наиболее удобный момент для устранения цели. С недавних пор таких возможностей стало больше – жертва гораздо чаще покидала здание полицейского управления в течение дня, но, с другой стороны, она редко оставалась одна…

Локки – как и Конрад – не мог не обрадоваться своему переводу в уголовный розыск. Обидно только, что шикарный черный кожаный плащ 16-го отдела пришлось сменить на габардиновый темно-коричневый китель 7-го, несмотря на то, что официально они оставались закреплены за отделом по борьбе с нечистью.

\- Я пошел! – крикнул из коридора Локки.

\- Удачки на новом месте! – отозвался с кухни Эндрю. – Смотри не налажай! Это тебе не архив.

\- Когда твой дурацкий отпуск уже закончится?! – ответил парень брату, каждый день провожавшему его на практику каким-нибудь едким замечанием.

Локки вышел из дома и поспешил на паробус – может, стоит попросить у отца самоходку?

Возле здания полицейского управления его поджидал Конрад, тоже в коричневом двубортном кителе.

\- Привет, дружище! Здорово выглядишь, тебе идет, - поприветствовал парня Мэст.

\- Утречка, - зевнул Эванз.

\- Ты опять не спал? Честно, чем ты ночью занимаешься? Мне все интереснее и интереснее!

\- Как-нибудь расскажу, - только больше распаляя любопытство друга, ответил Конрад.

\- Привет, ребята! А вы чего здесь? – к ним подошли Джон и Стивен.

\- А мы теперь вроде как с вами, - продолжая заразительно зевать, произнес Конрад.

\- Вы лучше скажите, что за хрень у вас тут творится? – спросил Мэст у парней, провожая взглядом проходящих мимо Леви и Майера, одетых в форму 7-го отдела.

\- У нас что-то происходит? – Марлоу посмотрел на напарника.

\- Без понятия, - замотал головой Адамс.

Комнаты 7-го отдела располагались в противоположной стороне от 16-го.

\- И чем вы тут занимаетесь? – поинтересовался Мэст, когда они шли по коридору.

\- Когда как. Участвуем в допросах. Выезжаем на места преступлений. Иногда гоняют к аналитикам, - ответил Стивен. – Да ты и сам знаешь, как это бывает.

Они вошли в довольно просторное помещение, разделенное на зоны невысокими перегородками, за которыми сидели сотрудники отдела, шелестя бумагами.

\- Сюда бы технологии магов, - с сожалением произнес Джон, глядя на все эти кипы бумаг и башни из папок.

\- Наши места там, - Стивен указал куда-то вглубь комнаты. – Как разберетесь с переводом, приходите.

\- А кто тут капитан Кёрн? – Конрад оглядел помещение, натыкаясь взглядом на два синих пятна, резко выделявшихся на коричневом фоне.

\- Вон он, разговаривает с парнями из службы собственной безопасности, - ответил Адамс, тоже зависая на ребятах в синей форме. – 5-й отдел – это не есть хорошо.

\- Похоже, тут и впрямь творится что-то неладное, - пробормотал Марлоу.

Когда гости из 5-го отдела вошли в одну из трех дверей, находившихся на противоположной от входа стене, капитан Кёрн, наконец, их заметил.

Капитан поманил Мэста и Эванза к себе.

\- Ладно, как оформитесь, присоединяйтесь к нам, - сказал Стивен и вместе с Джоном направился в свой угол.

\- В этом году у нас много практикантов, - подметил капитан Кёрн, проводив парней к своему рабочему столу. – Томсон, видимо, оказался не слишком гостеприимен, - хохотнул он.

Пока ребята ломали голову над тем, что бы ему ответить, у капитана Кёрна зазвонил телефон.

\- Что ж, парни, а вот и ваше первое задание, - он вернул трубку на рычажки и, прихватив ключи, вышел из-за стола. – Лихт, Марлоу, Адамс, вы со мной!

Услышав свои фамилии, Джон и Стивен аж подскочили со своих мест.

\- Капитан, погодите немного.

\- Майор Ольв?

Из кабинета, в который недавно вошли «синие кители», к ним шагал очень высокий плотный мужчина лет 50-ти.

\- Капитан Андерсен и лейтенант Вайз поедут с вами, - «обрадовал» Кёрна майор.

\- Как прикажете, сэр, - ответил капитан, не слишком довольный присутствием парней из ССБ на месте преступления.

***

Мэст присел на корточки и осмотрел труп низенького, щегольски одетого мужчины, обнаруженного сегодня утром в Малом парке. Криминалисты здесь уже поработали, поэтому практикантам тоже разрешили поучаствовать. К нему подошел Марлоу и опустился рядом.

\- Убивали его долго и со вкусом, - произнес Локки. На груди бедолаги не осталось ни одного живого места – в нее нанесли шесть ударов ножом. - Так чтоб уж наверняка, проворачивая лезвие.

\- Думаешь, умышленное? – спросил Стивен, разглядывая хаотичные раны.

\- Не обязательно, - мотнул головой Мэст.

\- Но, судя по характеру ран, убийца не дилетант.

\- Вскрытие покажет. В морг-то нас пустят?

\- А ты не такой уж и неженка, - произнес Марлоу.

\- Что ж я трупов никогда не видел, что ли? – соврал Мэст.

\- Брехло! – Стивен дернул его за сережку.

\- Кстати, а где Конрад? - Локки поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с коленей несуществующую пыль.

Эванза стошнило, стоило ему увидеть труп. Он избавлялся от завтрака в ближайших кустах.

Мэст осмотрелся. Капитан Кёрн и сержант Лихт обсуждали что-то с судмедэкспертами. Парни из ССБ стояли в сторонке, в тени деревьев. Они потеряли к делу всякий интерес, когда поняли, что это не их профиль. Парень отыскал глазами Конрада, которого все еще продолжало выворачивать наизнанку. Адамс сочувственно поглаживал товарища по спине.

Когда они вернулись в полицейское управление, студентов распустили по домам. Эванз сразу же сбежал в уборную.

\- О, дружище, - произнес Локки, любуясь лицом Конрада, приобретшим нежно-зеленый оттенок. – Тебе все еще плохо? Ты часом не беременный?

\- Иди в жопу! – парня снова стошнило.

\- Я провожу тебя домой, а то, чувствую, сам ты не дойдешь, - Мэст хлопнул друга по плечу. – Я подожду тебя снаружи.


	6. Chapter 6

Зазвонил телефон. Томсон, отвлекшись от просмотра документов по недавнему происшествию в Дриже, снял трубку.

\- Командир…

\- Привет, Фрэнк, как продвигается дело? – узнал он по голосу.

\- Голяк. Никаких следов.

\- Тогда что случилось?

\- У нас тут нечисть расшалилась. Мелочь – пара-тройка нокси. Хотел предложить взять на «охоту» наших практикантов. Опасность минимальная, мы с Леви проследим, чтобы с детишками ничего не приключилось.

\- Ладно, бери, - почти не задумываясь, ответил Томсон. – Пусть расширяют кругозор.

Майер пробормотал что-то в благодарность и повесил трубку. Томсон набрал Кёрна.

Локки пришлось долго ждать Конрада, зато когда он вышел, то уже не выглядел таким бледным.

\- Эванз, Мэст! – позвал из своего угла капитан, потрясая телефонной трубкой. – Вас ищет командир Томсон.

Локки оказался у его стола в несколько прыжков.

\- Доброго дня, командир!… Правда?!… Конечно! Уже выхожу! - парень вернул трубку обратно Кёрну.

\- Зачем он звонил? – вяло спросил Конрад.

\- Нам предлагают поохотиться на нежить! – зашептал на ухо другу Мэст. – Ты как, в порядке? Сможешь присоединиться?

\- Как-нибудь в следующий раз, - отказался парень. – Пожалуй, на сегодня с меня достаточно.

\- Домой сам доберешься?

\- Ага.

\- Тогда жди новостей, - сказал Локки и убежал.

***

Мэст в предчувствии чего-то необычного быстро добрался по адресу, который сообщил ему по телефону Томсон.

На месте его ждали Майер и скучающий Леви.

\- А где второй? – спросил Фрэнк.

\- Ему нездоровится, - ответил Локки.

\- А, ну ладно, - произнес Майер, не слишком расстроившись. – Идем! – махнул он в сторону антикварного магазина, который сейчас был закрыт на реконструкцию.

Седрик стряхнул с себя скуку и тоже двинулся в указанном направлении – командир не давал установки нянчиться с практикантами, но Фрэнку вдруг приспичило испытать себя в роли наставника.

\- Нокси – это такие мелкие пакостники… - объяснял на ходу Майер.

\- О, я знаю! – перебил мужчину Локки – он исправно учил демонологию, получив на экзамене «отлично». – Сэр, - добавил парень, заметив, что проявил невежливость.

\- Тогда все еще проще, - Майер потрепал его по спине. – Берегись когтей и держись поближе к нам. Пользоваться умеешь? – он кивнул на «Ноябрь».

\- Умею, - отозвался Мэст. Он был очень взволнован, чувствуя себя героем сказки об охотниках на чудовищ.

Вскрыв замок, они вошли в подвал магазина. Седрик надел гогглы, переводя их в режим ночного видения. Фрэнк и Локки последовали его примеру.

Поначалу они никого не увидели, но тихое постукивание и скрежет в мгновение прекратились, погрузив мрачный подвал, заваленный каким-то хламом, в густую тишину. Потом нечто с хриплым кваканьем спрыгнуло на них с потолка.

Седрик выстрелил первым, мелкая тварюшка отлетела к стене и там и затихла. Фрэнк предпочитал грубую силу, используя огнестрел в крайнем случае. Он отрывал лапы пронзительно верещащим нокси с такой легкостью, будто они были бумажными.

Локки смотрел, разинув рот. Маленькие, шустрые создания, покрытые синей шерстью, подобно мячам прыгали вокруг них на своих шести лапах с острыми крючковатыми когтями. Один из монстров, постукивая по бетонному полу грубыми браслетами из осколков камней и кусочков проволоки и арматуры – так украшали себя самцы нокси, - бросился на Мэста, сочтя, видимо, неподвижную мишень наиболее легкой добычей. На секунду парень растерялся, но всего лишь на секунду – зря их что ли гоняли в полицейской академии четыре года, - боевой топор перекочевал из чехла в руку, и Локки со всего маху опустил его на голову твари, раскалывая ей череп. Нокси, брызгая зеленоватой кровью, тявкнул и упал замертво. Мэст, коротко вздохнув – будь тварь покрупнее и посильнее, эта заминка могла ему дорого обойтись, - больше не отвлекался.

Мэст начал входить в азарт. По телефону Майер слегка приукрасил ситуацию – «пара-тройка» нокси на поверку оказалась небольшой стаей из 20-25-ти особей. Седрик расправлялся с монстрами жестко, отслеживая малейшее движение, его пули всегда точно находили цель. Тварь дохла, даже не успев толком примериться для прыжка. Фрэнк отстреливался только, когда нокси пытались напасть на Леви всем скопом. Ближайших к себе тварей он буквально растаптывал. Локки по большей части пользовался топором, а стрелял лишь тогда, когда существа подходили к нему достаточно близко, и он мог быть уверен, что не промахнется. Но к концу их маленькой войнушки Мэсту удалось прикончить только трех или четырех тварей.

\- Неплохо для первого раза, - скупо похвалил его Леви, снимая с пистолета глушитель и убирая оружие в кобуру – против мелкой нечисти он не использовал антидемоническое оружие, типа «месяцев», которое само по себе обеспечивало практически бесшумную стрельбу, стараясь обходиться обычным огнестрелом.

Но даже такая сдержанная похвала заставила Локки раздуваться от гордости за себя любимого. Фрэнк же оказался более красноречив. В итоге парень возвращался домой летящей походкой в наипрекраснейшем расположении духа. Пусть все оказалось не столь романтично, как в сказке, но оно того стоило.

Мэст притормозил у «Золотого гуся», где продавали его любимые колбаски, - заслужил награду. Из лавки он выходил, нагруженный сверх меры. Теперь стоило поспешить домой и позвонить Конраду - пересказать сегодняшние события.

\- Пендель Эндрю!

Колени подогнулись, и Локки начал заваливаться на спину, беспомощно размахивая пакетами. Но Эндрю перехватил брата под мышками, не дав грохнуться на землю, и резко присел, потянув за собой Локки.

Коллум оценил обстановку, не обнаруживая ничего, что могло бы помешать ему осуществить задуманное. Вокруг было довольно многолюдно, но с его позиции цель просматривалась хорошо. Локки Мэст вышел из мясной лавки, неспешно направляясь куда-то по своим делам. Гранд еще раз огляделся, не наблюдая поблизости бабушек с перчатками или балконов с цветочными горшками, в общем, того, что могло отвлечь жертву. Коллум уверенно прицелился.

Писец, как всегда, подкрался незаметно и с неожиданной стороны. Из-за мясного магазина на полном ходу выскочил парень в гражданском и, в несколько прыжков достигнув Мэста, отправил того в полет неслабым таким ударом сзади под колени, крича при этом что-то вроде «пенделя Эндрю». Застигнутая врасплох цель, не удержав равновесия, стала опрокидываться на спину, и пуля, выпущенная за долю секунды до этого, прошла мимо, застряв в кирпичной кладке.

\- Тц! – снова неудача.

\- Эндрю, ты – идиот! – ругался Локки, едва не распластавшийся на земле лишь благодаря поддержке брата, которому, ко всему прочему, вдруг захотелось присесть и отдохнуть. – Совсем из ума выжил от безделья?!

\- Цыц! – Эндрю внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам. Из-за шума никто, в том числе и Локки, не услышал выстрела.

\- Что?! – возмущался Локки.

\- Погоди-ка, - Эндрю рывком поставил брата на ноги.

Парень подошел к стене, в которую угодила пуля, и попытался выковырнуть ее оттуда, помогая себе ножом. Наконец, ему это удалось.

\- В этот раз другие, - произнес он, разглядывая пулю, явно отличавшуюся от тех, что недавно притащил домой Локки после первого покушения.

\- Неужели опять?!

Эндрю еще раз просканировал взглядом улицу, но снайпера наверняка уже и след простыл. К тому же, здесь было полно народу, и он не мог точно сказать, стреляли ли именно в Локки или нет. Случайность? Совпадение? Но Эндрю не верил в случайности и совпадения. Он спрятал пулю в карман. Только вот кому Локки успел насолить так, что его пытались убить?

\- Домой? – спросил Эндрю у изображавшего памятник самому себе брата.

\- Угу.

«Какой сегодня насыщенный день, однако», - подумал Локки и поторопился за Эндрю.


	7. Chapter 7

Мэст пришел немного раньше, поэтому ждать Конрада не стал, а сразу вошел в здание полицейского управления. Капитана Кёрна на месте не оказалось. Зато вместо самого капитана на его столе обнаружилась небольшая папка, сиротливо лежавшая в сторонке от остальных бумаг.

\- Оперативно! – парень приоткрыл папку, полагая обнаружить в ней документы по делу зарезанного в парке мужчины.

Однако в папке оказались документы совсем по другому следствию. Локки посмотрел на снимки, прилагавшиеся к файлу, на которых были запечатлены чьи-то полусгнившие кости и парень, застреленный на больничной койке. Шустро пролистал отчеты, теперь отчетливо понимая, что здесь забыли парни из собственной безопасности, почему Майер и Леви теперь щеголяют в коричневых кителях, а его с Конрадом довеском отправили в 7-й отдел.

В коридоре раздались голоса, среди которых Мэст узнал и голос капитана Кёрна. В комнату вошел капитан, за ним, стараясь не отставать, шагали Адамс и Марлоу, пытаясь что-то у него вытребовать.

Локки поспешно закрыл папку и отдалился от стола, пока Кёрн его не заметил. Капитан отмахнулся от назойливых практикантов, отправив их в свой угол. Стивен и Джон, обиженно надувшись, побрели на свои места.

\- Доброе утро, капитан! – громко произнес Мэст, продолжая тихонечко пятиться от стола.

\- Иди-иди, - махнул Кёрн и на него. Локки быстро слинял к ребятам, узнать, чего это они такие недовольные с утра пораньше, а заодно и поделиться собственными впечатлениями от вчерашней «охоты».

\- Представляешь, капитан отказывается выдавать нам отчеты о вскрытии! – негодующе произнес Стивен, стоило Локки подойти.

\- По какому делу? – спросил Мэст.

\- По вчерашнему трупу, - ответил Джон. – Эх, нам так хотелось поучаствовать в следствии!

\- Так в чем проблема? Возьмем капитана штурмом!

\- Думаешь, сработает? – засомневался Марлоу. – В последние дни он совсем не в духе.

Локки подозревал, отчего так, но делиться своими соображениями с парнями пока не спешил. Как раз в этот момент в помещении показался запыхавшийся Эванз, и Мэст решил сменить тему.

\- Вы, парни, даже не представляете, что вчера было! - воодушевленно начал Локки после того, как к их маленькой группке присоединился Конрад.

\- И что же было? – поинтересовался Эванз, который, в отличие от Адамса и Марлоу, был в курсе дела. – Кто-то вчера обещал мне офигенные новости.

\- Извини, я собирался позвонить. Совсем из головы вылетело, - новое покушение изрядно подпортило ему боевой настрой.

\- Так что случилось-то? – ребятам не нравилось единственными оставаться в неведении.

\- Короче, Майер и Леви – парни из 16-го отдела – взяли меня вчера на охоту на нежить, - Мэст умолк, наблюдая за реакцией товарищей.

\- Ну, так что? Видел ты эту самую нежить? – недоверчиво спросил Конрад.

\- Представь себе – видел, - ответил Локки – Эванз был тем еще скептиком. – И даже прибил парочку. Это были нокси.

\- Та шестилапая мелкота с синей шерстью? – уточнил Стивен – он тоже учил демонологию, пусть и в ночь перед экзаменом.

\- Ага. Вижу, что вы мне не верите, - констатировал факт Мэст. – Жаль, тебя, Конрад, с нами не было, ты бы подтвердил.

\- В следующий раз принеси доказательства, - сказал Джон.

\- Не выйдет, - с сожалением произнес Мэст. – Они избавляются от трупов. Ну, - парень был оптимистом, - надеюсь, это не в последний раз. И, - он серьезно посмотрел на Эванза, - в следующий раз пойдешь с нами.

\- Угу-угу.

\- Ну, так что? Идем доставать капитана? – спросил Локки, поставив точку в своем рассказе.


	8. Chapter 8

Первая неделя практики подошла к концу, и наступили выходные.

Локки, хрустя яблоком, записывал на доске все, что успел подсмотреть в папке со стола капитана Кёрна.

Лейтенант Томас Ланге – застрелен в больничной палате. Капитан Мориц Кроссман, его напарник, - погиб при исполнении, причина смерти неизвестна. Сержант Ирвин Мейси – убит на территории полицейского управления, причина смерти также неизвестна. Под каждой фамилией Локки подписал примерное время и дату смерти. Из всего этого выходило, что трое полицейских были убиты примерно в одно и то же время около полутора месяцев назад. Причину смерти капитана Кроссмана и сержанта Мейси установить не удалось, но в верхах заключили, что здесь могла быть замешана нежить, отсюда и назначение Леви и Майера в уголовный розыск. Мэст перебрал в голове все известные ему виды инфернальных тварей, но так и не пришел к какому-либо выводу. В ССБ, вероятно, подозревали утечку информации, поэтому направили в 7-й отдел своих ребят.

В дверь комнаты постучали.

\- Да! – откликнулся Локки, продолжая пребывать в своих мыслях.

В спальню заглянула мать.

\- К тебе Конрад пришел, - сказала она.

\- О, позови его сюда.

Через несколько минут в комнате показался Эванз.

\- Привет! – отсалютовал другу Локки яблоком.

\- Привет! А ты чего дома сидишь? – Конрад вошел в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Мама передала тебе вишневый штрудель, твой любимый.

\- Здорово! Передай ей от меня большое спасибо.

Конрад оставил сверток с выпечкой на тумбочке и, взяв себе стул, уселся рядом с Мэстом.

\- Чем это ты тут занимаешься? – подозрительно спросил парень.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что в 7-м отделе творится что-то неладное?

\- Ну, - Конрад на мгновенье призадумался, - кажется, что-то такое было.

\- Так я угадал.

\- Не-не-не, даже не начинай! – замотал головой Эванз.

\- Ну, как знаешь, - отступил Локки. А про себя считал: «Раз, два, три…»

\- Так что там творится?

Мэст развернул доску со своими записями к нему.

\- Чуешь, чем дело пахнет?

\- Дело пахнет жареным. И нам лучше в него не лезть, - предупредил Конрад. – Как ты вообще об этом узнал?

\- Заглянул в папку на столе Кёрна.

\- И зачем ты в нее заглянул? - скрестив на груди руки, Эванз осуждающе посмотрел на друга.

\- Ну, - Локки почесал подбородок, - она выглядела такой одинокой.

\- Мэст, однажды твое любопытство тебя убьет.

\- Ой, да все будет в порядке, - отмахнулся от него Локки. – Мы не полезем в самое пекло.

\- Мы?

***

Мэст и Эванз, освещая себе дорогу фонариком, крались по коридору. Они прошли в помещения 7-го отдела, которые в это время обычно пустовали.

\- И что мы здесь делаем? – недовольно прошептал Конрад.

\- Связь, мы ищем связь, – воздев палец к небу, ответил Локки.

\- Какую к черту связь?! Я хочу вернуться с этой дурацкой практики живым! А наши действия явно противоречат здравому смыслу.

\- Брюзга!

Мэст высветил три двери на противоположной стене. Левая вела к аналитикам, центральная – в кабинет майора Ольва, а правую отдали «синим кителям».

\- Вперед! – скомандовал Локки. – Подвиг зовет!

Они приблизились к кабинетам. Мэст приложил ухо к правой двери.

\- Вроде тихо.

\- Конечно, тихо – 10 вечера! – закатил глаза Конрад. – Как мы туда войдем?

\- Пардон, - Локки полез в карман, доставая целую связку всевозможных отмычек. – Сейчас все будет.

\- Где ты это взял? – сощурившись, спросил Эванз.

\- Позаимствовал кое у кого, - уклонился от ответа Мэст. - Вуаля!

Замок щелкнул, и дверь отворилась. Парни зашли в кабинет.

\- И что мы ищем?

\- Да что угодно.

\- Чувствую, у тебя, как всегда, нет плана.

\- Импровизация, друг мой, импровизация.

Они облазили стеллажи с документами, не обошли вниманием и письменный стол.

\- Заперто, - произнес Конрад, дергая за ручку один из ящичков.

\- Секунду.

\- Ну, и что вы здесь делаете? – в комнате зажегся свет.

Мэст и Эванз повскакивали со своих мест, едва не стукнувшись лбами. В дверях стоял капитан Андерсен, и вид у него был ну о-очень недовольный.

Парни смущенно молчали – любое оправдание выглядело бы жалкой ложью.

\- А ну марш отсюда! Завтра же доложу капитану Кёрну, чем занимаются по ночам его студенты, - произнес Андерсен тоном, от которого ребятам захотелось спрятаться обратно под стол и никогда оттуда не высовываться.

\- Да, сэр! Есть, сэр! – наперебой закричали парни и опрометью бросились вон из кабинета.

\- Вот мы попали! – выпалил Конрад, позволив себе остановиться только, когда они оказались у подъездных ворот в здание полицейского управления.

\- А что он сам ночью там забыл? – произнес Локки, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Сейчас важнее то, что мы завтра скажем капитану Кёрну. А потом наша шалость наверняка дойдет и до ушей командира Томсона, - последнее куда больше волновало Эванза, чем появление Андерсена в управлении ночью.

Закрыв за несостоявшимися ворами дверь, капитан Андерсен подошел к столу и открыл один из ящиков, на дне которого лежали четыре личных дела – Мориц Кроссман, Томас Ланге, Ирвин Мейси и Юлиус Кёрн.


	9. Chapter 9

В 7-ом отделе нечего не поменялось. Разве что теперь Андерсен и Вайз следовали за Кёрном и его командой, а, значит, и за Джоном со Стивеном, закрепленными за самим Кёрном, и за Локки с Конрадом, которых капитан перекинул на сержанта Лихта, по пятам. Об их ночной вылазке так никто и не узнал. Похоже, угроза Андерсена осталась всего лишь угрозой.

\- Какой-то он мутный, говорю тебе, - шептал Мэст другу, осторожно косясь на Андерсена.

\- Он всего-то пришел в управление ночью, а ты его уже подозреваешь, - Конрад был с ним не согласен.

\- Не подозреваю, а говорю, что он какой-то странный.

\- И ты пришел к такому выводу только потому, что он был в здании в неурочный час? Может, он приходил за тем же, что и мы.

\- Ты вообще на чьей стороне?

\- На своей.

\- Ребята, вот вы где! – к ним чуть ли не бежали Марлоу и Адамс, размахивая какими-то бумагами.

\- У вас что-то случилось?

\- Нашли убийцу того парня, что зарезали на днях! – произнес Стивен.

\- Оу, и кто же он? – заинтересовался Локки.

\- Женщина, - недовольно произнес парень. – Банальная ревность.

\- Ты же вроде говорил, что преступник не дилетант, - напомнил ему Мэст.

\- А с чего ты взял, что она дилетант? – заступился за напарника Джон. – Дамочка оказалась хирургом, знала, куда бить.

\- Эх, а мы остались на обочине, - сожалел Стивен.

\- Ничего, у нас все еще впереди, - поддержал их Конрад. Мэст согласно кивнул.

\- Эх, может, выпьем кофе? – предложил Локки. – Нам сегодня предстоит долгая ночка.

Попытка добиться от капитана Кёрна подробностей по следствию оказалась скорее неудачной. Отчеты-то они получили, вот только дело к тому времени было уже раскрыто. А капитан, мстительная натура, быстро напомнил зазнавшимся практикантам, кто здесь главный, оставив всех четверых на ночное дежурство.

Здание опустело. Кроме студентов, в помещении остались только Кёрн с сержантом Лихтом да ищейки из ССБ.

У капитана зазвонил телефон.

\- Так, ребятки, у нас вызов, - произнес Кёрн. – Быстро собираемся!

Из кабинета показались сонные лица Андерсена и Вайза.

\- Что за вызов? – спросил Стивен, стряхивая с себя дремоту.

\- Объясню по дороге.

\- Нам точно нужно всем ехать? – зевнул Локки.

\- Всем, Мэст. Живо поднимай свой зад!

Локки лениво встал и потянулся. Капитану так и хотелось дать ему пенделя для ускорения, но он сдержался – положение обязывает. Андерсен решил отправиться с ними, что тоже не добавляло Кёрну хорошего настроения.

\- Так что за вызов? – повторил свой вопрос Марлоу, когда они тряслись в бронемашине.

\- Нам сообщили о месте передачи свежей партии фрамрамина, - наконец, соизволил посвятить их в детали капитан. – Лихт, сворачивай на Громовой, быстрее будет.

Мэст тихонько застонал – снова наркотики!

Минут через пятнадцать они подъехали к промышленному району, бросив бронемашину на соседней улице, неподалеку от предполагаемого места передачи.

Капитан Кёрн разделил их на две группы. Взяв с собой Эванза и Мэста, он направился по указанному адресу, отправив Лихта с остальными обследовать прилегающие территории.

Они вошли на заброшенную фабрику, где, предположительно, должен был состояться обмен. Вокруг было темно и тихо. Здание оказалось совершенно пустым.

\- Неужели ложный вызов? – Кёрн начинал что-то подозревать. Он достал рацию. – Парни…

Снаружи послышались выстрелы.

\- Ребята! – единовременно выдохнули Локки и Конрад и, не сговариваясь, бросились к выходу, не обращая внимания на крики капитана за спиной.

На ходу надевая гогглы и доставая оружие, они выскочили на улицу. Джон, привалившись к стене фабрики, зажимал ладонью живот. Капитан Андерсен лежал на земле в неестественной позе, его тело разлагалось на глазах, испуская нехарактерный запах прелой листвы. Стивен с ужасом смотрел на свою гниющую левую руку, разложение перекинулось на запястье, распространяясь все выше. Лихт пропал.

Локки кинулся к Марлоу, а Конрад – к Адамсу. Андерсену помочь уже было нельзя.

\- Кто это был? – спросил Мэст, подбегая к Стивену.

Марлоу не ответил, лишь поднял на него взгляд, в котором ничего не отражалось, кроме животного страха.

\- Уверен, ты меня простишь, - произнес Локки, поудобнее перехватывая топор.

Он толкнул несопротивляющегося парня на спину, прижимая его руку к земле, и замахнулся топором, отсекая тлеющую плоть чуть ниже локтя. Ночную тишину разрезал пронзительный крик. Мэст отбросил топор и, проворно вытянув из шлевок ремень, пережал им артерии на руке Стивена.

\- Конрад, звони в медчасть! – крикнул Локки.

\- Уже! – Эванз зажимал руками рану на животе Джона, из которой обильно текла кровь. Рядом с ним валялась рация.

\- Потерпите парни, помощь уже в пути, - прошептал Мэст.

Раздался еще один выстрел, только в здании. Локки и Конрад переглянулись.

\- Черт! Кёрн!

Наконец-то ему улыбнулась удача. Ночь, и вокруг ни души. Бронемашина сорвалась с места, а в ней – его цель. Коллум расправил крылья и полетел следом. Они оставили бронемашину поблизости от старой фабрики, разделились на две команды и пошли в обход. Мэст и еще двое зашли в здание. Гранд затаился и стал ждать.

На площадке перед фабрикой наметилось подозрительное шевеление. У Коллума было прекрасное ночное зрение, поэтому он смог разглядеть разворачивающуюся перед ним картину во всех подробностях. Сначала он почувствовал запах гниющей листвы. Потом увидел, как с легким хлопком перед главным входом, словно из воздуха, возникла адская тварь. Монстр двигался медленно и неуклюже, но все-таки сумел схватить одного из полицейских - мужчину в синем кителе, которому не посчастливилось в момент появления оказаться к нему слишком близко. Тварь повалила его на землю, придавив своим немалым весом, и вцепилась в глотку. Как только ее слюна попала человеку в кровь, его тело тут же начало истлевать, распадаясь на куски.

Остальные трое отреагировали на происходящее по-разному. Один, с нашивками сержанта, оказался самым умным и дал стрекача. Он спрятался где-то неподалеку, но Коллум даже отсюда ощущал его страх. Двое других, наоборот, бросились на выручку, видимо, не до конца осознавая, с чем столкнулись. Тот, что был ближе, замахнулся на чудовище, но тварь перехватила его за ладонь, прокусывая до кости. Прогремел выстрел, и второй парень, схватившись за живот, пошатнулся и сполз по стене на землю. Снова хлопок – и монстр исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Как и стрелявший. Гранд даже не успел его хорошенько рассмотреть.

На звук выстрела из здания фабрики выбежали Мэст с напарником. Они разделились и поспешили к товарищам. Мэст что-то спросил у покусанного тварью парня, но тот только молчал, испуская волны ужаса, которые накрывали Коллума с головой. Похоже, парень был настолько шокирован, что даже не чувствовал боли. Тогда Мэст, не мешкая, взмахнул топором и отрубил ему руку – громкий вопль, - а затем так же быстро перетянул культю ремнем.

«Умница, - мысленно похвалил Локки Гранд, - эту рану не залечит даже магия. Ты спас ему жизнь».

Напарник Мэста наговаривал что-то в рацию, свободной рукой зажимая рану подстреленного товарища, который находился в полубессознательном состоянии.

Потом был еще один выстрел – стреляли на фабрике.

А совсем скоро Коллум услышал звуки сирен. «Что ж. Мне здесь больше делать нечего», - шелестя перьями, он раскрыл крылья и исчез в ночном небе.

***

Локки и Конрад, изможденные, перепачканные в крови, сидели на ступеньках фабрики.

\- Мы молодцы, - произнес Мэст, наблюдая, как повсюду суетятся врачи и полицейские.

\- Точно. Только бы парни были в порядке, - устало ответил Эванз.

Марлоу и Адамса уложили на носилки и спешно увезли в госпиталь. Капитан Андерсен был мертв, от него остались только кости. Лихт снова объявился, целый и невредимый. А вот капитану Кёрну повезло меньше – его ранили в плечо, но его жизни, к счастью, ничто не угрожало.

Полиция осматривала место преступления. И Вайз прибыл на фабрику. Ему можно было лишь посочувствовать – он потерял напарника.

Томсон в сопровождении Леви и Майера тоже здесь.

\- Как они? – спросил Томсон у Селии, которая только что закончила перевязывать Кёрна.

\- Ни царапины, - ответила девушка. – Я их уже осмотрела. Устали, перепугались - и все.

Томсон с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Ну и проблемные же мне в последнее время достаются подчиненные.


	10. Chapter 10

Допросы. Допросы. Допросы. Парней мурыжили долго и с пристрастием. Из них троих только сержант Лихт видел случившееся собственным глазами, но вразумительного описания твари, убившей капитана Андерсена, дать не сумел. Тем не менее, ребята из 16-го отдела, похоже, смогли что-то понять из его невнятных объяснений, потому как с того дня отдел по борьбе с нечистью официально присоединился к расследованию. Локки и Конрад вернулись в его ряды, но делиться информацией с практикантами явно никто не собирался.

Мэст лежал на диване, разглядывая потолок.

«Прелая листва… Запах прелой листвы… Разлагающаяся плоть… - в голове вертелась какая-то мысль, но у парня никак не получалось ухватить ее за хвост. – Было же что-то такое…»

Чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, он встал с дивана и принялся рыскать по комнате в поисках академического справочника по демонологии, который отыскался в книжном шкафу среди остальных учебников.

Локки листал толстую книгу с «красочными» картинками, пока не наткнулся на монстра, сведения о котором память упорно отказывалась выдавать.

На рисунке было изображено пугающего вида антропоморфное существо. Полупрозрачное, с непропорционально длинными передними конечностями, напоминающими корявые древесные сучья, покрытыми пожухлой листвой, скрывающей крупные кисти. Нижние конечности отсутствовали вовсе – ниже поясницы тощее человеческое тело переходило в узловатые корни, стелющиеся по земле. Обтянутый тонкой кожей череп, редкие волосенки, похожие на склизкие водоросли, морщинистое лицо с огромной раззявленной пастью и пустыми глазницами.

Капип. Инфернальная тварь, оставляющая после себя запах подгнивших листьев, яд которой, содержащийся в слюне, невероятно быстро разлагает любую живую органику.

«Ничего себе!» - парень поежился. Сначала он осуждал Лихта за то, что бросил ребят, но теперь думал, что в такой ситуации, скорее всего, и сам бы сбежал, поджав хвост.

Дело приобретало скверный оборот. Такой смерти и врагу не пожелаешь, а кто-то целенаправленно натравливал адских тварей на полицейских.

Мэст отложил справочник и потянулся к телефонной трубке.

\- Эванз, - раздался на другом конце провода голос Конрада.

\- Привет, дружище! Ты сегодня как? Занят? – спросил Локки.

\- Что на этот раз ты задумал? – с легкостью разгадал его план Конрад.

\- Думаю, нужно еще раз обыскать кабинет Андерсена. Поэтому как насчет свидания у полицейского управления сегодня ночью?

В трубке послышался вздох.

\- Во сколько?

\- Встретимся в одиннадцать.

***

Они пробрались в кабинет капитана Андерсена через окно.

\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоило поступать в полицейскую академию? – спросил Конрад.

\- Ты знаешь ответ, – Локки проигнорировал иронию в его голосе.

\- Ну да, конечно, театральный. Что мы все-таки ищем?

\- Что угодно, - ответ был тем же, что и в прошлый раз. – Ты стой на стреме, а я пока попробую открыть ящики.

Эванз занял позицию у двери. Мэст скрылся за письменным столом. В этот момент щелкнул дверной замок, и в кабинет вошел лейтенант Вайз.

\- Кто здесь? – лейтенант явно нервничал.

Конрад, бесшумной тенью скользнув Вайзу за спину, наотмашь ударил его ребром ладони по шее. Лейтенант обмяк в его руках.

\- Вот скажи – почему я все время иду у тебя на поводу? - произнес парень, осторожно усаживая Вайза в кресло.

\- Может, потому что мы друзья? – предположил Мэст, на мгновенье его голова вынырнула из-за стола.

\- Но ведь всему же есть предел!

\- Значит, мы очень хорошие друзья.

Локки возился с замком от ящика, надеясь, что если в нем что-то и было, то капитан Андерсен не успел это перепрятать.

\- Готово! – Мэст вытащил карманный фонарик и посветил им внутрь. На дне ящика лежали какие-то папки. Парень достал их.

\- Что там? – к нему подошел Конрад.

\- Личные дела, - Локки пролистывал документы.

\- Чьи?

\- Сам посмотри, - он передал другу бумаги.

\- Знакомые все лица, - присвистнул Эванз, прочитав имена полицейских, на которых было составлено досье, - Мейси, Ланге, Кроссман и Кёрн.

\- Нужно взять их с собой, - сказал Мэст, потянувшись к папкам.

\- Нельзя, - остановил его Конрад. – Это вызовет лишние подозрения. Просто перепишем. Здесь не так много.

\- Хорошо, - согласился с другом Локки.

Как и обещал Эванз, это не заняло много времени. Скопировав документы, они убрали папки обратно в ящик стола, который Мэст запер с помощью «позаимствованных» отмычек. Уходили парни тем же путем - через окно, оставив лейтенанта Вайза мирно дремать в кресле.


	11. Chapter 11

Ребята превратили спальню Мэста в свой штаб.

\- Так, что мы имеем? – Локки, размахивая указкой, расхаживал по комнате с видом заправского сыщика. – Некоторое время назад капитан Кроссман, лейтенант Ланге, капитан Кёрн и сержант Мейси работали над одним делом. Существует большая вероятность, что это дело как-то связано с их смертью. Ну, кроме Кёрна, он пока жив. Вопрос: капитан Андерсен был случайной жертвой, или ССБшники до чего-то докопались? Есть возможность, что капитан Кёрн и лейтенант Вайз могут быть в опасности.

\- Поправка, - произнес Конрад, все это время молча сидевший на кровати, - если в дело вмешалась ССБ, значит, они уверены, в полиции завелась крыса. Мы не можем исключать из списка подозреваемых ни Кёрна, ни Лихта. В конце концов, мы не видели, как в Кёрна стреляли. Это все могло быть спланировано заранее. А Лихта не было на месте, когда напали на ребят.

\- Точно. Вайза мы тоже не можем исключать. Утечка может происходить не напрямую из 7-го отдела, - Мэст одним движением сложил указку. – Короче, чем гадать и строить предположения, мы должны достать дело, связывающее всех четверых.

\- Снова ночная вылазка? – хмыкнул Эванз. – В этот раз ничего не выйдет – Вайз после нашей выходки навел такого шума, что полицейское управление теперь охраняют лучше императорского дворца.

\- Здание охраняют снаружи. Нам всего-то нужно остаться после практики и дождаться, когда все разойдутся по домам, - у Локки на все был заготовлен ответ.

\- Я говорил тебе, что твое любопытство тебя до добра не доведет? – вздохнул Конрад.

\- Кажется.

\- Похоже, оно утащит и меня за собой.

***

В полицейском управлении было неспокойно. Лейтенант Вайз заперся в своем кабинете, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. Вскоре из ССБ ему обещали прислать помощника - на замену капитану Андерсену. Кёрн, пострадавший в недавней стычке с неизвестным, находился в больнице. Лихт взял отгул, случившееся на фабрике выбило его из колеи. В итоге Локки и Конрад временно оказались предоставлены сами себе, что им было только на руку. Весь день парни слонялись без дела, а когда они вдруг исчезли из поля зрения, на это никто не обратил внимания.

Памятуя о том, что их не раз едва не поймали, ребята вели себя вдвойне осторожно. Они проникли в архив незамеченными, разделились, затерявшись среди стеллажей с папками.

\- Увы! Здесь ничего нет, - произнес Эванз не то с огорчением, не то с облегчением.

\- Возможно, то дело так и не раскрыли, - предположил Мэст, не собираясь сдаваться на полпути.

Они одновременно посмотрели на дверь, ведущую в смежную комнату, где хранились «висяки».

\- Мне всегда было интересно, каков процент раскрываемости в нашем управлении, - сказал Локки.

\- Так мы идем или будем стоять здесь до утра? – Конраду не терпелось убраться отсюда поскорее.

\- Конечно, идем!

И они вошли. Снова разделились. Что за архив такой – неужели нельзя расставить дела в хронологическом порядке?

\- О! Я, кажется, нашел! – минут через двадцать воскликнул Эванз, привлекая внимание друга, но стараясь не слишком шуметь.

\- Где? – Мэст обернулся на голос, но ответа не последовало. – Конрад? – тишина. – Конрад?

Локки насторожился. Продолжая звать друга, он двинулся в ту сторону, откуда, как ему показалось, он слышал его голос.

Эванз нашелся очень скоро… неподвижно лежащим на полу. Коробка с файлами по делу, которое вели четыре детектива, исчезла. Мэст на секунду забыл, каково это - дышать. Он подбежал к Конраду, падая рядом на колени и пытаясь первым делом прощупать пульс. Обнаружив пульс, парень испытал такое облегчение, что сам едва не грохнулся в обморок.

\- Ну же, давай! – Локки похлопал Конрада по щекам. – Очнись!

Тот застонал, с трудом приходя в сознание. Мэст помог ему приподняться.

\- Что случилось? Кто на тебя напал? – скороговоркой выпалил парень.

\- Я его не видел, - морщась, ответил Конрад.

Позади послышалось тихое шуршание. Мэст, резко крутанув головой, обернулся, заметив быструю тень, метнувшуюся в сторону выхода.

\- Никуда не уходи, - прислонив парня спиной к стеллажу, Локки вскочил и бросился вслед за нападавшим.

\- Куда ж ты?! О-ох! – Эванз схватился за голову – сотрясения вроде бы нет, но шишка, как пить дать, вырастет размером с Эверест. Но Мэст уже скрылся из виду.

Конрад, опираясь на полки, тяжело поднялся на ноги. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги, но он должен был вернуть непутевого друга, пока тот в лучшем случае тоже не схлопотал по затылку.

Преследуя преступника, Локки очутился на крыше. Парень, сжимая в руке «Ноябрь», ожидая нападения в любую секунду, осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где злоумышленник мог спрятаться на практически открытом пространстве, залитом ярким лунным светом.

Пуф-ф! – шум за спиной заставил Мэста обернуться. Капип появился неожиданно, буквально в нескольких десятках сантиметров от него, не оставляя Локки простора для маневра. Вцепившись парню в ногу и дернув на себя, адская тварь повалила его на крышу, придавив всем своим весом и метя зубами в горло. Топор выпал из рук и откатился в сторону – не достать. Мэст, схватив монстра одной рукой за жидкие волосенки и упершись ему в грудь другой, попробовал сбросить капипа с себя, но не тут-то было – откуда только в таком тщедушном теле столько силы? «Если укусит, мне конец», - подумал он, четко осознавая, что надолго тварь ему не удержать.

Внезапный звук выстрела взрезал ночную тишину. Пуля угодила в висок чудовищу, подарив ему мгновенную смерть. Тварь обрушилась на Мэста. Парень, напрягшись, скинул с себя мертвое тело.

\- Фух! – Локки присел, утирая со лба пот. Он развернулся в сторону, откуда пришла подмога, ожидая увидеть там Конрада, - Спа…

Но там оказался совсем не Эванз. На парапете стоял совершенно другой человек. Вернее, не человек. В одной руке существо держало пистолет, направленный в сторону Мэста, другая еще не успела полностью трансформироваться - вместо нее было крыло, покрытое черными и красными перьями. Такие же, только более мелкие, перья медленно исчезали с его шеи и щек.

«Мама родная!» - будь Локки верующим, то, наверное, сейчас бы перекрестился. Если уж он не сумел справиться с капипом, то взрослого фальконида ему точно не одолеть.


	12. Chapter 12

Коллум провел ладонью по рукоятке «Ноября» - красотища, еще один великолепный трофей. На заднем сиденье глухо замычали, Гранд обернулся.

Мэст очнулся. Голова – и почему всем так нравиться бить именно по ней? - раскалывалась, мешая соображать, но парень точно помнил, как его вырубила инфернальная тварь. Локки с трудом – руки оказались связаны за спиной – принял сидячее положение.

\- Доброго утра, спящая красавица, - произнесла нечисть, о нечеловеческой сущности которой сейчас говорили только неестественно черные глаза - и то лишь потому, что Мэст знал это наверняка.

Локки осторожно дернул путы – каждое движение отдавалось болью в пострадавшей голове. Нехило его приложили, шишка будет знатная. Парень посмотрел на похитителя, надеясь получить хоть какие-то объяснения.

\- Кто? – спросил он, имея в виду то ли самого похитителя, то ли того, кто его нанял.

\- Не повезло тебе парень, кое-кому ты перешел дорогу, - ответил Коллум. – Я уже несколько раз пытался тебя прикончить, но все без толку.

\- Так что ж не прикончил? – с ясностью мысли к Мэсту возвращалась и наглость. Он бы даже развел руками, не будь они у него связаны, а так оставалось только пожать плечами.

\- Скажем так, ты меня заинтересовал, - произнесла нечисть. – Поэтому я дам тебе выбор. Или ты будешь моим, - он бесстыдно провел стволом пистолета от подбородка до паха парня, - или я убью тебя здесь и сейчас.

Локки, когда до его плохо соображающего мозга, наконец, дошло, _что_ ему только что предложили, едва не закашлялся кровью. Он возмущенно засопел.

\- А у тебя ничего не треснет?

\- Хочешь жить – умей вертеться, разве не так вы, люди, говорите?

\- Обычно люди вкладывают в это выражение несколько иное значение, - Локки покачал головой, понимая, что лучше б держать язык за зубами, но он не был бы самим собой, если бы не попытался спорить.

Нечисть явно не шутила с «убью», а жить хотелось до чертиков – не готов он был помирать молодым.

\- Решай, - мерзавец приставил к его лбу дуло пистолета.

Мэст буравил его взглядом.

\- Расслабься, сегодня я тебя не трону, - усмехнулась тварь. – Я ж не монстр какой-нибудь, - тут Локки бы поспорил, - дам время морально подготовиться. Эй, не делай такое лицо, ты тоже в накладе не останешься, я помогу тебе раскрыть дело, в которое ты по дурости ввязался. В преступном мире у меня есть какие-никакие связи.

\- Хорошо, - после долгой заминки неуверенно ответил парень, отведя глаза, - если тот не лгал, ему еще представится шанс избавиться от этого гада прежде, чем что-нибудь произойдет.

\- И не вздумай сдать меня 16-му отделу или кому еще, - тон похитителя резко изменился, заставив Мэста покрыться мурашками. – До того, как меня поймают, я успею добраться до твоей семьи и друзей. Все понял?

«Сволочь!» - Локки окинул тварь презрительным взглядом, но вслух покорно произнес:

\- Понял.

Коллум протянулся через спинку кресла и, дернув парня на себя, перерезал на его запястьях веревки. Мэст схватился за ручку двери, но тут же выпустил ее.

\- Топор верни, - нехотя обернулся он к нежити.

\- Тц, - недовольно цокнул Коллум.

\- Без него не уйду.

Гранд с сожалением посмотрел на «Ноябрь» и перебросил его владельцу. Мэст быстрее пули выскочил из самоходки и скрылся за ближайшим строением.

\- Так, осталось разобраться с нанимателем, - произнес Коллум, заводя самоходку.

Следующим утром из реки выловили головы индийского наркобарона и его телохранителей.

***

Локки не мог отдышаться. Вся бравада вмиг испарилась без следа, стоило ему оказаться вне досягаемости инфернальной твари. Высунувшись из-за угла дома, он опасливо огляделся – самоходки нигде не было видно. Обессиленно вздохнув, парень сполз по стене на землю, схватившись руками за голову: «Вот я попал!»

Кое-как приведя мысли в порядок, Мэст поднялся и направился в сторону полицейского управления – когда он потерял сознание, фальконид унес его с крыши. Из-за случившегося он едва не забыл, что оставил там Конрада.

Размышляя, как бы незаметно вытащить друга из полицейского участка, Локки добрался до подъездных ворот. Но, похоже, Эванз уже решил эту задачу самостоятельно. Он стоял на ступеньках у входа, что-то упорно втолковывая полицейскому, ведущему наблюдение за зданием. Черный плащик сыграл свою роль – все-таки охотник на нежить – зверь по большей части ночной, - и Конрад без лишнего шума покинул управление полиции.

Мэст подал другу сигнал, и Конрад поспешил к нему.

\- Где тебя носило? – со смесью облегчения и злости произнес Эванз. – Я тебя везде обыскался! Уже начал думать, что произошло самое худшее! Черт, из-за тебя у меня снова разболелась голова!

Локки, подхватив его руку и перекинув ее через свое плечо, потянул парня подальше от полицейского участка.

\- Когда ты успел выбраться из здания? – спросил Конрад чуть более спокойно.

\- Я догнал его на крыше. Завязалась драка. Он сбросил меня с крыши, - соврал Мэст, не желая пугать друга.

\- Сбросил с крыши?! – тот притормозил и попытался осмотреть Локки. – Ты цел? Ничего не сломал? Может, в госпиталь?

\- Идем уже, - парень встряхнул Эванза за руку. – Ты на ногах еле держишься. Я в порядке, в порядке. Там всего-то второй этаж. Ты же знаешь, я везучий.

\- Что-то я в этом уже не уверен.

Похожие на двух пьянчужек, они добрались до дома Мэста.

\- Сегодня останешься у меня, - не терпящим возражений тоном произнес Локки.

Во-первых, не мог он бросить друга в таком состоянии, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, ему самому было слишком страшно оставаться одному.

\- Как скажешь. У меня нет сил даже на то, чтобы спорить.

Парни, стараясь не перебудить домашних, прокрались в комнату Локки.

\- Я сбегаю за аптечкой. Располагайся, - усадив Конрада на кровать, Мэст вышел из спальни.

Вернулся он быстро.

\- Хм, крови нет, - Локки осмотрел рану на голове друга. – Повезло. Приложи лед, - он протянул ему пакет со льдом.

\- Тебе самому точно не нужна помощь? – спросил Эванз, прикладывая к затылку ледяной кулек.

\- Меня тоже огрели по темечку, но чувствую я себя определенно лучше, чем ты, - отмахнулся от него Мэст. – Завтра буду как новенький. Эх, - удрученный вздох, - мы так ничего и не нашли. Но, судя по всему, мы на верном пути. Но теперь у нас нет дела.

\- Я, - Конрад замялся, - успел заглянуть в него, прежде чем меня вырубили.

\- Правда? – оживился Локки. – И что в нем?

\- Похоже, то дело было как-то связано с Фергусом Чепманом, - неуверенно ответил Эванз.

\- Постой, - Мэст помрачнел, - разве он не большая шишка в Военном министерстве?

\- Вот именно, - кивнул парень. Он внимательно посмотрел на друга, но Локки молчал.

\- Знаешь, - наконец, произнес тот. – Ты был прав – нам стоит бросить это дело.

Мэст уступил Эванзу свою кровать, а сам устроился на диване. Конрад вскоре задремал, завернувшись в одеяло, словно в кокон. У Локки уснуть не получалось – стоило закрыть глаза, как в голове всплывало лицо того фальконида. Парень встал с дивана и тихонечко выскользнул из спальни.

Он все никак не мог взять в толк, было ли случившееся предупреждением, или же их действительно пытались убить. Конрад отделался лишь шишкой – голова у него крепкая. В отношении же него намерения преступника были совершенно прозрачны – попади в его кровь хоть капля яда капипа, он бы сгнил заживо.

\- Ты чего не спишь? – на кухне появился заспанный Эндрю.

\- Не спится, - Локки налил себе стакан воды и залпом его осушил.

\- Что-то произошло? - брат оказался, как всегда, проницателен.

\- Ты и сам знаешь, в последнее время постоянно что-то случается, - уклонился от ответа парень, сменив тему. – Кстати, как продвигается расследование покушений на меня любимого?

\- По нулям. Извини, братишка. У нас ни одной зацепки.

\- А, ну ладно, - безучастно произнес Локки, покидая кухню. – Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе, - Эндрю проводил его встревоженным взглядом.


	13. Chapter 13

На выходных они навестили Марлоу и Адамса.

\- Как тебе протез? – спросил Конрад.

Стивен пошевелил пальцами механической руки, сжал их в кулак.

\- Недурно, - ответил Марлоу. С непривычки он пока плохо с ней управлялся.

\- Радуйся, что у командира Томсона хорошие связи, - произнес Локки, с восхищением разглядывая изящную, но внушающую трепет конструкцию.

Руку Стивену собрал внештатный механик, сотрудничающий с 16-м отделом, Килт Джой. А ее настройку и подсоединение к нервам проводил кто-то из Совета магов.

\- Да-да, - Стивен умолк. – Кстати, ребята, спасибо! Ваш командир сказал, что, если бы не вы, мы бы погибли. Мы у вас в долгу.

Джон что-то неразборчиво промычал со своей койки. Видимо, тоже выражал благодарность.

\- А ты лежи спокойно, - Мэст пригрозил Адамсу кулаком. – Врачи сказали, что тебе нельзя двигаться и много болтать, - и снова переключил свое внимание на Марлоу. – Не за что, - парень решил воспользоваться шансом - коли предлагают, зачем отказываться? – Но раз ты так говоришь, Стив, то, может, тогда сдашь за меня в следующем году экзамен по стрельбе?

\- Локки, - Конрад покачал головой.

\- Слушай, у тебя трое – ТРОЕ! – полицейских в семье, - Марлоу чувствовал то же, что и Эванз, - так почему у тебя с этим проблемы?

\- Наверное, вся меткость перешла по наследству братьям, - пожал плечами Мэст, - на меня, видимо, не хватило. Ну, так что? Ты согласен? А то, понимаешь ли, не хочется вылететь из академии на последнем курсе.

\- Локки, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что это невозможно, - сказал Конрад. – Попроси Эндрю, пусть потренирует тебя. Он вроде бы был лучшим в своем выпуске.

\- Да ну? – Мэст язвительно усмехнулся. - Ты же знаком с моими братьями. Сам бы пошел к ним в ученики?

\- Определенно нет, - не задумываясь, ответил тот – что Эндрю, что Нолан, оба по характеру были «облегченной» версией Локки, с ними связываться чревато для собственных нервов.

\- Вот и я о том же.

В палату вошла медсестра и обругала нерадивых посетителей, что слишком шумно вели себя и мешали отдыхать другим пациентам.

\- Позже мы еще к вам зайдем, - Конрад махнул Стивену и Джону на прощанье рукой и вместе с Локки поспешил ретироваться из палаты, ибо медсестра не на шутку разошлась.

\- Угу, пока! – Марлоу проводил их взглядом и улегся в постель. Парень подвигал металлическими пальцами: командир Томсон подробно ему рассказал, кто на них напал и что случилось бы, замешкайся Мэст хоть ненадолго, – медленная и отнюдь не безболезненная смерть.

Локки и Конрад, выйдя из госпиталя, вновь оказались в пыльных объятиях улицы.

\- Как сегодня жарко, - Мэст поднес руку козырьком к глазам и посмотрел на солнце.

\- Локки, ты, правда, бросишь то дело? – Эванз снова завел этот разговор.

\- Да, - без тени сомнения ответил тот, - если оно действительно связано с кем-то из правительства, то нам оно не по зубам. Только пострадаем, как в прошлый раз.

Конрад недоверчиво посмотрел на друга:

\- Ты же не собираешься расследовать его в одиночку?

\- Я похож на самоубийцу? – он собирался, еще как собирался, но, увидев сегодня Адамса и Марлоу, которые едва не погибли лишь потому, что оказались не в то время не в том месте, решил больше не втягивать Конрада в эту авантюру.

\- Если честно – да.

\- Я ведь могу и обидеться, - шутливо надулся Мэст.

\- Это дело слишком опасное, - продолжал давить на него Эванз – сомнительно, чтобы Локки вот так взял и сдался.

\- Я понял! – раздраженно крикнул парень. – Давай уже остановимся, - тише добавил он. В отличие от неизвестной опасности, маячившей где-то на периферии, свою Локки знал в лицо – фальконид, ни с того ни с сего объявившийся той ночью на крыше здания полицейского управления.

\- Мне кажется, в тот раз случилось что-то еще, - проговорил Конрад. – Ты чего-то недоговариваешь.

\- Нет, просто твои нотации у меня уже в горле сидят, - солгал Мэст. Он решил закрыть неудобную тему и беззаботно произнес, пытаясь уладить дело миром. - Может, в следующий раз навестим капитана Кёрна.

\- Пожалуй, - Эванз призадумался. – Только он нам вряд ли сильно обрадуется. Мы его успели порядком достать.

***

Они расстались у «Золотого гуся». Оставшись один, Локки опасливо заозирался по сторонам. С того злополучного «похищения» фальконид более не скрывался, наоборот, постоянно норовил попасться на глаза Мэсту, заставляя его нервничать.

\- Я вернулся, - крикнул Локки из коридора, снимая сапоги. До дома ему повезло добраться без приключений – гадскую адскую тварь по пути он не встретил.

\- Ты опоздал! – раздался из столовой голос Эндрю. – Я уже ем твою порцию.

За обедом в кои-то веки собралась вся семья. Даже Нолан, который обычно обедал с «коллегами по цеху» в кафетерии неподалеку от полицейского участка.

\- … голову Альберта Воглена, - произнес Нолан. – Я бы решил, что это дело рук Гранда, если бы не одно обстоятельство – мы не объявляли Воглена в розыск.

\- Кто таков? – полюбопытствовал Локки, садясь за стол.

\- Коллум Гранд - охотник за головами, - пояснил Эндрю. - Пугающий тип.

\- Охотники за головами еще существуют? Ну, и что он сделал? – Локки впервые слышал о Гранде, а предыдущую фразу Нолана благополучно прослушал, пока мыл на кухне руки.

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал, что на днях из реки вытащили голову наркоторговца Альберта Воглена? – Нолан выглядел заинтригованным. – Очень похоже на работу Гранда. Известен тем, что всегда приносит только головы преступников.

\- Мальчики, вам больше не о чем поговорить? – вздохнув, спросила мать, уже чисто по привычке. Почему-то, стоило им собраться вместе за столом, разговоры тут же утекали в сторону работы или учебы, учебы или работы. Она расстраивалась, а вот отец, наоборот, это поощрял.

Наркоторговец? Одному такому Локки крупно насолил пару лет назад. Голова? Может ли быть, что этот Гранд – не человек? Если так, то… Фальконид? Эти существа - исключительные хищники, а ни одна хищная инфернальная тварь не откажется отведать человечинки, представься возможность. Неужели Воглен затаил обиду настолько сильную, что нанял убийцу, дабы избавиться от какого-то студента? Нет, у него, наверное, паранойя. Но вдруг.

\- А как он выглядит? - теперь заинтересовался и Локки.

\- Кто? – не понял Нолан.

\- Гранд.

Брат пожал плечами:

\- Не знаю. Я никогда его не встречал. Что насчет тебя? – Нолан посмотрел на Эндрю, Локки тоже обернулся к старшему брату. - Кажется, он в основном сотрудничает с твоим подразделением.

\- Видел как-то раз, - не стал отрицать Эндрю.

\- Так как он выглядит? – повторил вопрос Локки. Способность адских тварей подражать людям, с одной стороны, вызывала множество проблем, но, с другой, почти каждый вид инфернальных существ, если учебники не врали, мог иметь только одну человеческую личину.

\- Ничего особенного.

\- Ты всегда так говоришь, когда видишь парня, хоть немного симпатичнее себя, - усмехнулся Нолан.

Эндрю что-то недовольно проворчал и уткнулся в свою тарелку.

Локки призадумался. Был ли тот фальконид симпатичным? Он не оценил – его это заботило в последнюю очередь.


	14. Chapter 14

Конрад исчез в неизвестном направлении, как только вышло время. Локки пришлось задержаться и помочь Тулузу с отчетами. Охота охотой, а бумажную работу пока никто не отменял. В итоге Мэст покидал полицейское управление, когда то уже почти опустело.

\- Вот жук! – потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы, вспомнил он Эванза добрым словом - бросил его одного. Стараниями Тулуза от количества букв у Локки рябило в глазах.

Парень с неохотой вышел из прохладного здания в душный вечер. И чего он никак не ожидал, так то, что столкнется с фальконидом, напавшим на него, прямо у ворот полицейского участка.

Тот, склонив голову на бок, неподвижно сидел на ограде, словно птица на насесте. Мэст попятился обратно, но тварь его уже заметила и даже улыбнулась. Локки проскочил внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь. Хоть фальконид совсем не выглядел страшным, он почему-то до жути его боялся.

\- Попробую сбежать через черный ход, - парень осторожно выглянул в окно, существо все еще продолжало сидеть на месте.

Он прокрался к черному ходу и выскользнул наружу. И тут кто-то схватил его сзади предплечьем за шею.

\- Ну, зачем же убегать? – раздался знакомый насмешливый голос. – Это, знаешь ли, невежливо.

Мэст барахтался, силясь освободиться из железного захвата, что казалось невозможным.

\- Коллум Гранд, вы арестованы! – изменив голос, крикнул Локки, не оставляя попыток выкрутиться.

Тварь на мгновение оцепенела, но Локки этого хватило, чтобы вырваться.

«Ага, значит, это все-таки он», - подумал парень и со всех ног бросился наутек.

Мэст позволил себе оглянуться, только оказавшись у своего дома. Он юркнул внутрь и заперся на все замки.

\- Если бы я так бегал на экзамене, то однозначно стал бы лучшим в группе, - отдышавшись, усмехнулся Локки.

На следующий день Эванз снова куда-то слинял, оставив его в одиночку разбираться с бумагами – что за наказание! В уголовном розыске установилось тревожное затишье, новых убийств пока не произошло, о ночном нападении ребята никому, естественно, не рассказали. Майер и Леви продолжали свое расследование и в отделении появлялись нечасто, на зачистку нежити теперь никто не приглашал. Так что, вернувшись в 16-й отдел, они только и делали, что помогали с отчетами или разбирались в архиве.

Не заметив кого-либо подозрительного, Мэст покинул полицейский участок.

\- Сегодня тоже будешь убегать? – спросили за спиной.

Локки, готовый сорваться с места, все же обернулся. Фальконид спрыгнул с козырька над входом в здание управления. Мэст огляделся, не наблюдая никого поблизости, и снова посмотрел на адскую тварь.

\- Совсем страх потерял? Ты даже не скрываешься.

\- А зачем? – фальконид стоял на месте, даже не пытаясь приблизиться. – Меня здесь знают. И я здесь по делу.

\- Да неужели? – ядовито произнес Локки. – И сколькие из них знают, что ты нечисть?

\- Пока только ты. И для тебя же будет лучше, если все так и останется, - напомнил парню монстр, но угрозы в его голосе на этот раз не ощущалось. – Кстати, откуда ты узнал, что я Коллум Гранд?

\- Это вышло случайно, - буркнул Мэст, развернулся и зашагал прочь. Фальконид догнал его, они пошли рядом.

\- А мне интересно.

\- Братья упоминали о тебе за обедом, - не стал врать Локки.

\- М-м.

\- Случаем, не тот наркобарон, чью голову выловили на днях из речки, нанял тебя, чтобы меня пришить? – ему было очень любопытно, кто и за что его так ненавидел, что готов был убить.

\- Он самый, - легко признался Коллум.

\- Предал своего нанимателя, - злорадно усмехнулся Мэст – это известие его развеселило, как говорится, не рой другому яму.

\- Ну, я же бессердечная, кровожадная тварь, - съязвил фальконид.

\- Вот, ты и сам этого не отрицаешь, - сделав вид, что не заметил сарказма, произнес Локки. – Кстати, раз уж ты здесь. Помнится, кое-кто обещал помочь с расследованием. Где же твои хвалены связи?

\- Последние несколько дней ты бегал от меня, как от чумы, а теперь ждешь, что я все сделаю за тебя? Кто из нас двоих детектив? Дай мне хоть одну зацепку, а потом уже спрашивай, - ответил Гранд на его претензии. - Сначала поймайте крысу в своей норе, а я помогу найти сообщника. В этом деле определенно замешан маг. Никому другому не под силу управлять адскими созданиями. Капипы – лесная нежить, вблизи людских поселений обычно не появляются, - рассуждал он с видом ученого, рассказывающего о местах обитания какого-нибудь красного зайца в Анзальмских горах.

\- А то мы сами, идиоты, не догадались, - фыркнул Мэст и прошмыгнул в «Золотого гуся», до которого они не спеша добрались.

Гранд остался ждать его на улице. Вскоре парень вернулся с букетом колбасок на шпажках.

\- Хочешь попробовать? – вежливо предложил Локки, протягивая одну. Коллум с подозрением на него покосился. Фалькониды терпеть не могли обработанное мясо, и Мэст это знал.


	15. Chapter 15

Мэст с Эванзом попрощались с друзьями и вышли из палаты. Джон быстро шел на поправку, а Стивена уже завтра должны были выписать из госпиталя.

\- Может, проведаем капитана Кёрна? – предложил Локки.

\- Мы ничего не взяли. Не идти же с пустыми руками, - озадачился Конрад. – Здесь неподалеку есть кондитерская, сбегаю и куплю чего-нибудь вкусненького.

\- Давай. Я подожду тебя возле палаты.

Эванз поспешил за пирожными, а Мэст направился в корпус, где лежал капитан Кёрн. За закрытой дверью послышался сердитый голос капитана:

\- Если бы ты делал свою работу лучше, мы бы не оказались в такой ситуации!

Тот, кому предназначались эти слова, промолчал, поэтому трудно сказать, с кем разговаривал Кёрн. Недавно они встретили в госпитале лейтенанта Вайза. Вероятно, это он сейчас находился в палате. Мэст подумал, что их появление будет некстати, и им лучше зайти попозже. Побродив немного по больнице, парень вышел на улицу, намереваясь дождаться Конрада у входа, когда мимо него прошмыгнул подозрительный мужчина, чье лицо скрывала надвинутая на глаза шляпа и высокий воротник наглухо застегнутого пальто. В последнее время Локки стал очень мнительным. Стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, он последовал за ним. Мужчина скрылся в ближайшем переулке, Мэст заглянул за угол, переулок оказался совершенно пуст.

\- Тц, - недовольно цокнул языком парень, - неужели заметил?

Локки уже собирался возвращаться, как сзади на него неожиданно напали, ударив чем-то по затылку. «Черт! Если меня так часто будут бить по голове, я скоро стану идиотом», - думал Мэст, теряя сознание.

***

Ледяная вода быстро привела Локки в чувство. Он застонал и открыл глаза.

\- Ты и впрямь невероятно везучий, - произнес Коллум, подбрасывая в руке бутылку с водой.

Мэст осмотрелся – они находились в крохотном парке при госпитале.

\- А тебе больше заняться нечем, кроме как следить за мной, - парень ощупал место удара, боли он не почувствовал.

\- Я тебя подлатал, - Гранд присел рядом с ним на скамейку. – Так ты помрешь раньше, чем раскроешь дело.

\- Будто тебя это волнует.

\- Еще как волнует. Ты же не забыл наш договор?

\- Такое забудешь! – вспыхнул Локки.

\- Я пойду. Увидимся позже, - Коллум поднялся на ноги и направился прочь из парка. Мэст увидел причину, заставившую фальконида быстро ретироваться, - прямо в их сторону шел Конрад.

\- Кто это был? – спросил Эванз, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру.

\- Так, - махнул рукой Локки, - прохожий, навещал кого-то из родных.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Конрад, теряя к тому всякий интерес. – Я купил торт, - он помахал перед носом друга яркой картонной коробкой, перевязанной зеленой ленточкой.

\- Думаю, нам придется съесть его самим, - мечтательно предложил Мэст. – У капитана Кёрна посетители, и он явно сейчас не в духе.

Эванз не имел ничего против.

***

Локки, задумчивый, возвращался из госпиталя. Расставшись с Конрадом, он еще раз заглянул в больницу, чтобы узнать, кто заходил к капитану Кёрну этим вечером.

\- Сегодня у господина Кёрна не было посетителей, - ответила медсестра за стойкой регистрации.

В палатах не ставили телефоны, а Мэст точно слышал, как капитан с кем-то ругался.

\- Чего в облаках витаешь? – Коллум, как всегда, появился внезапно.

\- А тебе, похоже, действительно нечем заняться, - выныривая из своих мыслей, произнес Локки.

\- Сколько в тебе недружелюбия.

\- Хочешь сказать, не заслужил?

\- Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Мэст его не услышал. По другой стороне улицы шел Конрад – в костюме, при галстуке и с бутоньеркой в петлице жилета.

\- Ничего себе! – у Локки отвисла челюсть. Он предвкушающе потер ладони. – Кажется, сегодня я, наконец, узнаю, почему он не спит по ночам.

\- Не стоит, - коснувшись его плеча, остановил готового сорваться с места парня Гранд. – Ты же не хочешь испортить своему другу свидание?

\- Свидание? – Мэст притормозил.

\- А ты что подумал? – усмехнулся фальконид. – Твой друг повзрослел – в отличие от некоторых - и нашел себе женщину.

\- О-о, - Локки, сощурившись, внимательно глянул на Коллума, - а ты откуда знаешь?

\- Когда следил за тобой, то проверил и твое ближайшее окружение. И да, тебе следует знать - твой друг крайне ревнив, так что твое появление на свидании его точно не обрадует.

\- А жаль, - расстроился Мэст. – Хотел бы я на нее посмотреть. Нельзя как-нибудь незаметно? – оживился он. – Ты же мастер маскировки.

Коллум закрыл лицо ладонью:

\- Обвиняешь меня в том, что я за тобой слежу, а сам собираешься шпионить за собственным другом. Ну ты даешь!

\- Вперед! – Локки потянул фальконида за собой. – Должна же от тебя быть хоть какая-то польза.


	16. Chapter 16

Локки, раскачиваясь на стуле, разглядывал трещинки на потолке.

Документы по делу Фергуса Чепмана увели прямо у них из-под носа. Личные досье детективов, ведших расследование, он пролистал, наверное, уже сотни раз, но не сумел найти в них ни единой зацепки.

Мэст подозревал троих - тех, кто в ту злополучную ночь находился в полицейском управлении и знал об их выезде на заброшенную фабрику. Сержант Лихт внезапно исчез с места преступления, бросив Стивена и Джона одних против адской твари. Капитан Кёрн, последний оставшийся в живых из детективов, что вели следствие по делу Чепмана, и от которого преступники почему-то не спешили избавиться, подвергся нападению, стоило им с Конрадом покинуть фабрику - совпадение или заранее спланированное действие, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения? Лейтенант Вайз, напарник погибшего капитана Андерсена, остался тогда в участке, чем он там занимался – неизвестно. Если в полиции имели на примете кого-то еще, то Локки о них не знал.

Из этой троицы только у Кёрна был какой-никакой мотив. Лихт гораздо позже перевелся из 2-го отдела в 7-й, Вайз в то время служил в другом городе, и оба они не имели отношения к расследованию. Но Мэст не спешил исключать из своего списка никого из них.

Личность сообщника-мага тоже до сих пор оставалась покрытой мраком, насчет нее у Мэста не было даже каких-либо предположений. Так что пора бы Гранду заняться делом, вместо того чтобы шастать по округе и сутками напролет преследовать его. Пускай разузнает, кто в его среде промышляет колдовством – для фальконида это не должно составить проблемы. Если есть хоть маленький шанс, что это приблизит его к разгадке, то попробовать стоило.

Парень продолжал задумчиво сканировать потолок на предмет трещин, пока не понял, что опаздывает на практику.

***

Оставив Конрада в архиве отрабатывать «пропуски», Локки ушел обедать - он собирался встретиться с Коллумом, поэтому звать друга с собой не стал. Тот, как и ожидалось, ошивался поблизости – вот бездельник, - поэтому его даже не пришлось искать.

Примостившись возле ограды, они поглощали сэндвичи. Точнее Мэст пытался скормить их, щедро приправленные стрихнином, Гранду и посмотреть, что случится, за что неизменно получал от того по шапке.

Фальконид осмотрел бутерброд со всех сторон, подозрительно принюхался и выдал:

\- Ты снова пытаешься меня отравить? – он отвесил Локки подзатыльник. – Сколько раз тебе повторять, что на мне ваши яды не сработают?

\- Откуда мне знать, что не сработают? Ты всегда отказываешься, что бы я тебе ни предложил! – резонно заметил парень, когда попытка – не первая на этой неделе - провалилась.

Коллум с отвращением посмотрел на бутерброд – он не какой-нибудь воробышек, чтобы клевать хлебные крошки. Гранд деликатно вытянул из-под сыра и салата ломтик ветчины, густо сдобренный ядом, и быстро его проглотил, поморщившись, будто съел что-то жутко отвратительное.

Мэст ждал, но ничего не произошло.

\- Доволен? – скорчил Коллум сердитую мину.

\- Черт! А я так надеялся! – с сожалением произнес Локки и отвернулся, доставая другой сверток с сэндвичами и термос с чаем.

\- Так зачем я тебе понадобился? – спросил фальконид, вытягивая ноги и поудобнее устраиваясь на земле. – Обычно ты не ищешь со мной встречи.

\- У меня для тебя задание. Если ты, конечно, действительно собираешься выполнять свое обещание, - парень налил себе чаю и сделал небольшой глоток.

\- Вы поймали оборотня?

\- Пока нет.

\- Тогда зачем я тебе?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты занялся поисками мага. Для тебя ведь это будет нетрудно, если маг - один из ваших?

\- Пожалуй, - Гранд откинулся на прутья ограды. – Хорошо, я возьмусь. Но не бесплатно, ты же понимаешь.

Мэст не успел ответить: со спины к ним подошел Марлоу – он, едва выписавшись из госпиталя, вместо того чтобы отдыхать и восстанавливаться дома, вернулся в полицейское управление.

\- Оу, что это за красавчик с тобой, Мэст? Ты у нас теперь по мальчикам? – пошутил Стивен.

Локки едва не захлебнулся чаем. «Будешь моим» сотнями раскаленных иголочек впилось в мозг. Невозможно узнать человека – или не человека – всего за неделю. Но сейчас у Мэста было такое чувство, будто их первая с Грандом встреча случилась очень давно, отчего его прошлая угроза теперь казалась совершенно неубедительной. Но Стив быстро напомнил ему, что это не так.

\- Марлоу, ты придурок! – кашляя, прохрипел Локки. – А ты чего ржешь?! – пнул он смеющегося в кулак фальконида.

\- Чего? Это же просто шутка, - недоумевал Стивен. – Кстати, ты еще будешь? – спросил парень, кивнув на сочные бутерброды. Коллум протянул ему свой. – О, спасибо!

Но Мэст вовремя заметил и пресек коварные действия Гранда, шлепнув его по руке. Сэндвич выпал и шлепнулся тому на брюки.

\- Никогда ничего у него не бери, - ответил Локки на непонимающий взгляд парня. – Мало ли что у него на уме. Вот, держи, - он передал Марлоу свой сверток.

Усевшись рядом с ними, Стивен принялся жевать бутерброд. Поведение друга его мало заинтересовало – вокруг Мэста постоянно творились странные вещи.

Из полицейского участка показалась фигура Конрада. Отыскав троицу глазами, Эванз направился в их сторону.

***

От Гранда не было ни слуху ни духу почти два дня, отчего Мэст успел немного заскучать. Конрад столь увлекся своей избранницей, что времени на друга ему не хватало, но Локки его не винил.

Он в очередной раз просматривал личные дела детективов, когда в окно постучали – мансардное окно! Парень поднял взгляд – с улицы ему махал рукой Коллум.

\- Может, прекратишь пялиться и впустишь меня? – раздался его голос, приглушенный стеклом.

Мэст колебался – впустить адскую тварь в дом, пусть и мирно настроенную, казалось ему верхом безрассудства, - но все же встал и открыл окно. Гранд ловко запрыгнул в комнату.

\- Почему ты живешь на чердаке? – осматриваясь, спросил фальконид.

\- Ты всегда заходишь с крыши? – Локки оставил его вопрос без ответа. – Это наследственное или профессиональная привычка? – насмешливо добавил он. – Может, мне стоит пристроить для тебя жердочку, мой пернатый друг?

\- Как всегда дружелюбен, - хмыкнул Коллум и повторил: - Так почему чердак?

\- Мне нравится здесь летом. Ты сделал, о чем я тебя просил? – спросил парень, настраиваясь на деловой лад.

\- Сделал.

\- Тогда не будем терять времени, - Мэст жестом пригласил его за стол.

Фальконид, вздохнув, уселся напротив Локки. Достав из кармана плаща пачку фотографий, он принялся раскладывать их в ряд.

\- Оливер Пикок, - на стол легла первая фотокарточка. - Борис Фейн. Клод Этингер. Матильда Вуд. Клавдий Борельез. В столице и окрестностях орудуют эти пятеро.

Мэст подгреб к себе последний снимок, с которого на него, улыбаясь, смотрел погибший Ирвин Мейси.


	17. Chapter 17

Ненадолго в комнате повисло молчание.

\- Знаешь его? – выражение лица Локки говорило само за себя.

\- Не уверен, - парень положил фотографию обратно на стол и поднял взгляд на фальконида. – Сможешь организовать за ним слежку? – постукивая пальцем по снимку, спросил он.

\- Вижу, тебе кое-что известно, - усмехнулся Коллум. – Но говорить ты не хочешь.

\- Мне нужно знать, где он бывает, с кем встречается, на кого работает, - продолжал Мэст. – И главное – что его связывает с Фергусом Чепманом.

\- Чепманом? – Гранд удивленно приподнял бровь. – Ты пытаешься от меня избавиться любым способом?

\- Я был бы счастлив, если бы мне удалось от тебя избавиться, - не стал скрывать Локки, - но нет, сейчас мне нужна информация о Борельезе. Так ты возьмешься? Тебе ведь все равно больше нечем заняться.

\- Возьмусь, - недовольно произнес Коллум, откидываясь на спинку стула. – А теперь вернемся к вопросу об оплате.

Мэст беспокойно поерзал в кресле – эта сторона соглашения совсем вылетела у него из головы.

\- И что ты хочешь?

\- М-м, - фальконид задумался, специально заставляя его нервничать сильнее, - как насчет поцелуя?

\- Отказываюсь! – Локки не колебался.

С секунду Гранд смотрел на него. Парень даже не успел ничего понять, как его руки оказались скручены за спиной, а голова прижата к столешнице, лишь только заметил, что стул напротив был уже пуст.

\- Мэст, с чего ты решил, что у тебя есть выбор? – холодно спросил Коллум. – Или ты забыл, что ждет тебя и твою семью в случае невыполнения нашего договора?

Локки шипел от боли и молчал.

\- Я не слишком-то терпелив и церемониться с тобой не буду.

\- Отпусти, - зло произнес Мэст, выворачиваясь.

\- А то что? Неужели ты думал, что на твоей территории я ничего предпринимать не стану?

Гранд резким движением поставил его на ноги и развернул лицом к себе, одной рукой продолжая удерживать парня за волосы и за запястья другой.

\- Я не хотел быть с тобой жесток, но, видимо, придется. В следующий раз будешь сговорчивее.

Легкое касание губ. Взгляд глаза в глаза, пронзительный, пробирающий до дрожи.

Губы Коллума были сухие, обветренные, но обжигающе горячие и алчущие. Он облизнул их влажным языком и грубо поцеловал Локки.

Поначалу Мэст откровенно остолбенел, потом яростно пытался освободиться, но вскоре понял всю тщетность своих стараний.

Поцелуй вышел жадный, порывистый. Неправильный. Гранд терзал его губы, то болезненно покусывая, то зализывая, будто извинялся. Пройдясь языком по трепещущим губам парня, слегка раздвигая их, резким толчком проник внутрь.

Почувствовав чужой язык у себя во рту, Локки всерьез вознамерился его откусить, но фальконид, правильно разгадав его замысел, крепче сжал пальцы на запястьях строптивой добычи, ясно давая парню понять, что этим он сделает себе только хуже, намного хуже. Мэст уступил, ожидая, когда Гранд насытится. Он зажмурился, мечтая позорно грохнуться в обморок, лишь бы прекратить это.

Наконец, почувствовав долгожданную свободу, Локки без оглядки бросился вон из комнаты. По пути едва не сбив с ног напугавшегося Эндрю, он заперся в уборной и, тяжело дыша, оперся ладонями на раковину. Мэст поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Жар румянца на щеках. Припухшие губы. Он коснулся их кончиками пальцев.

\- Тц! – больно – похоже, он не на шутку разозлил Гранда своим отказом.

Не таким Мэст представлял свой первый поцелуй. Первый настоящий поцелуй. Совсем не таким. Конечно, у него уже имелся опыт – в средней школе, - но он даже не стоил упоминания.

Локки включил кран и подставил голову под ледяную струю, простояв так, пока не затекли мышцы.

\- Что случилось? – спросил карауливший под дверью Эндрю, когда он вышел из уборной.

\- Ничего. Кошмар приснился.

\- М-м? Видимо, кошмар оказался весьма непристойный, - прошептал парень, провожая брата взглядом.

Когда Локки вернулся в мансарду, там уже никого не было. Только поскрипывало приоткрытое окно.


	18. Chapter 18

Следующим вечером, в пятницу, Мэст сел на паровоз, отбывающий в Фотскерт, родной город Ирвина Мейси.

Город встретил его промозглым ранним утром нового дня и густым смогом, скрывающим небо над промышленной столицей Империи. Покинув вокзал, Локки поймал самоходку и отправился по адресу, указанному в личном деле сержанта. Петляя по безликим улицам, водитель доставил его к серому дому с покатой крышей, ранее красной, а теперь грязно-бурой от копоти и ядовитых дождей. Расплатившись, Мэст вылез из машины и поспешил войти в дом.

Металлическая дверь, ведущая в квартиру Мейси, была старая, но добротная и запиралась на несколько замков. Наметанным глазом парень прикинул, какие отмычки к ним лучше всего подойдут.

На шум из соседней квартиры высунулась голова старика, окинувшего нарушителя спокойствия подозрительным взглядом. Локки, мысленно радуясь, что переоделся в паровозе в форму 7-го отдела и предусмотрительно скрыл под фуражкой разноцветные волосы, достал из кармана кителя временное полицейское удостоверение, которое выдавали всем студентам при прохождении практики, и уверенно направился к нему. Завидев в руках молодого человека заветную книжку, старик заметно расслабился.

\- Доброе утро! – поздоровался Мэст, одаривая его легкой приветливой улыбкой. – Не подскажете, где владелец квартиры?

Старик, верно оценив возраст полицейского – совсем еще зеленый, - вопросу не удивился – парень мог и не знать.

\- Так, почитай, умер года три назад, - сокрушенно ответил он – видимо, с бывшим соседом его связывали теплые отношения. – Хороший был малый, добрый. Как и ты, в полиции служил.

Локки показал ему фотографию. Дедок повторно нацепил на нос пенсне и подслеповато уставился на снимок.

\- Ага, он самый, - кивнул он, - Ирвин.

\- А от чего он умер? – поинтересовался Локки, пряча фотокарточку вместе с удостоверением в карман.

\- От болезни легких. Климат у нас нездоровый. Жаль парня, молодой совсем был. Своими глазами видел, как гроб с ним прямо из квартиры выносили.

\- А где находится кладбище? – спросил Мэст, смущенно улыбаясь. – Видите ли, я неместный. Всего пару дней как перевелся в здешний полицейский участок.

\- А, - понимающе протянул старик. – Так на южной окраине города. Кстати, офицер, а что случилось-то? Столько времени прошло.

\- Вскрылись новые обстоятельства дела, - понизив голос, произнес парень, будто делился тайной мирового масштаба. – Больше ничего сказать не могу.

\- Ясно-ясно, - тот настаивать не стал. – Тогда успехов вам в расследовании. И поскорее освоиться на новом месте.

Расставшись с дедком на дружеской ноте, Локки возвратился к квартире Мейси и, достав отмычки, один за другим ловко взломал все замки.

Оказавшись внутри, он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и осмотрелся.

\- Значит, первый Ирвин Мейси умер за два года до начала следствия по делу Чепмана, второй – через полгода, как оно было отправлено в архив нераскрытых дел, а теперь на сцене появился третий, когда дело вновь грозили открыть, - Мэст снял фуражку и взъерошил волосы.

В квартире царили полумрак и запустение. Судя по слою нетронутой пыли, здесь очень давно никто не жил, но все вещи почившего хозяина находились на месте, что выглядело довольно странно – бесхозная квартира давно должна была или отойти государству, или быть перекуплена новым владельцем.

Вряд ли здесь могли остаться какие-нибудь улики. Аккуратно исследовав всю квартиру, парень не обнаружил ничего стоящего, кроме нескольких фотографий на стенах. Вот улыбающийся Ирвин в компании сослуживцев. А вот он играет с парочкой озорных щенков-шнауцеров. Здесь сержант стоит под руку с миловидной девушкой, и оба они кажутся такими счастливыми.

Вопросы множились, оставаясь без ответа. Единственное известное Мэсту наверняка - то, что «третий» Мейси вряд ли столь светел и добродушен, как «первый».

Локки покинул квартиру ближе к полудню, когда солнце, в меру своих сил, озаряло город, посылая копья-лучи сквозь заводской туман. В свете дня Фотскерт заиграл новыми, яркими красками и более не казался пасмурным и унылым. Но дышать в нем легче не стало.

Парень направлялся в городской архив – смерть Мейси-первого еще нужно было подтвердить.

***

Здание городского архива, недавно отреставрированное и пахнущее свежей краской, на которую уже успела налипнуть угольная пыль, было самым высоким строением в Фотскерте после многочисленных заводов и фабрик, расположенных в западной и северной частях города. Очутившись после душных, нагретых упрямым солнцем улиц в прохладном архиве, Мэст почувствовал себя, словно в раю.

Парень объяснил скучающему архивариусу свою ситуацию, и тот, лишь мельком взглянув на его удостоверение, проводил Локки в нужный отдел, оставив наедине с бумажной пылью.

Локки медленно прошелся между полок, скрупулезно пролистав все документы от 1857-го до 1861-го года. Если верить словам старика, Мейси-первый умер три года назад, в 1859-м. Но Мэст не нашел ни единого упоминания о нем или его смерти, зато обнаружил, что часть записей за 1858-1860-е попросту исчезла. Это наводило на определенные мысли.

Не сказав архивариусу о пропаже, Локки откланялся и вновь выбрался на улицу. Следующим по списку шло городское кладбище.

Добраться до кладбища получилось только к закату, выбраться из города по загруженным дорогам оказалось той еще задачкой.

Несколько часов ему потребовалось, чтобы найти могилу сержанта – запущенный холмик, полуистлевшее имя на растрескавшейся, покрытой мхом и лишайником мраморной плите. Присев на корточки, Мэст достал нож и принялся счищать с камня непрошеных жильцов. Он провел пальцами по ставшим почти неразличимыми цифрам. 1834-1859-й – годы жизни совпадали, за исключением указанной в личном деле даты смерти.

Локки снял фуражку, попрощался с Ирвином, как со старым товарищем, и покинул кладбище. До города пришлось идти пешком. Когда ему удалось поймать самоходку, было глубоко за полночь. Парень вернулся в квартиру Мейси. Сорвав пыльное покрывало, он устало повалился на кровать и мгновенно уснул.


	19. Chapter 19

Мэст недоверчиво уставился на полицейских.

\- Как же так! – расстроенно воскликнул Локки, всем своим видом выражая свое огорчение – вот он, мол, в такую даль приехал, а дела-то и нет.

Следующим утром парень наведался в полицейский участок. Здесь он себя скрывать не стал, сразу сказал, что является студентом-практикантом и его направили из Центрального управления забрать личное дело сержанта Ирвина Мейси.

Смерть сержанта, которого тут все еще помнили, Мэсту подтвердили, а вот дела не выдали.

\- Вот так, - просмотрев записи, ответил полицейский, которого звали Барт. - Отослали в столицу восемь месяцев назад.

\- Как же так! – упавшим голосом повторил Локки. – Что я скажу командиру? На чье имя хоть отправили?

\- Кажется, Альв? Или Ульв? – стал вспоминать Барт.

\- Майор Эдвард Ольв, - подсказал ему напарник.

«Майор Ольв?!» - едва не вырвалось у Мэста.

\- Мне нужно отправить срочную телеграмму. Прошу меня простить, - Локки выскочил из комнаты, оставив парней в замешательстве.

Он чувствовал себя несколько обескураженным. Его гипотеза рушились, словно карточный домик. Капитан Кёрн все еще казался Мэсту наиболее подходящей кандидатурой. Конечно, майор Ольв, как непосредственный начальник Кёрна, находился в курсе расследования по делу Чепмана, но в ночь смерти Андерсена его в полицейском управлении с ними не было. С одной стороны, это всего лишь личное дело. Но восемь месяцев – неужели преступник уже тогда готовился заметать следы? Мейси-второй погиб только спустя два месяца после этого. А был ли это Ирвин Мейси? От него ведь, кроме костей, ничего не осталось, а доказательств того, что это кости сержанта, тоже нет. Локки запутался.

Клавдий Борельез украл личность Ирвина Мейси, скорее всего первого, и втерся в ряды полиции. Другого объяснения Мэст не находил – трех Мейси существовать просто не могло. Смерть Мейси-второго, вероятно, фарс. Третий, он же Борельез, - маг и сообщник или Ольва, или Кёрна, или кого-то еще.

Локки ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть на паровоз, вернуться в столицу и с минимальными для себя последствиями за взлом и проникновение, нападение на офицера полиции, неподчинение уставу и просто за то, что сунул нос в чужое дело, донести свои мысли до командира Томсона.

***

Первый воскресный паровоз до Мюльцхена отбывал в 21:30. Накупив сувениров в качестве извинения – он только вчерашним вечером вспомнил, что неплохо бы отправить семье телеграмму и сообщить о своем местонахождении, - Локки спешил на вокзал. Улицы, тускло освещаемые газовыми фонарями, уже погрузились в плотный полумрак. Из-за смога, накрывавшего город мягким серым покрывалом, трепещущее в них пламя казалось призрачными болотными огоньками, блуждающими в тумане.

На знакомое «пуф-ф!», раздавшееся за спиной, Мэст обернулся, уже держа в руках «Ноябрь». Инфернальная тварь, появившаяся, словно ниоткуда, в этот раз оказалась не капипом. Сгорбленное существо неуклюже топталось на месте на тощих звериных лапах, жадно втягивая носом воздух и вглядываясь во тьму маленькими красными глазками. Передние конечности безвольными плетьми свисали вдоль худого, обтянутого голой кожей тела, не доставая до земли. Поводив длинной, чем-то похожей на собачью мордой, чудовище, наконец, заметило парня и оскалилось. В этот раз Локки мог с уверенностью сказать – ему не повезло. В отличие от капипов, гормаммы были шустрыми. И вечно голодными. Когда им становилось нечего есть, они ели друг друга.

Тварь опустилась на все четыре лапы, намереваясь начать охоту. Пуф! Пуф! Пуф! – на улице появилось еще с два десятка монстров.

\- Да я популярен! – присвистнул Мэст, развернулся и побежал.

Узкий переулок привел его в тупик. Парень, скинув с плеча дорожную сумку, прижался спиной к стене и покрепче перехватил топор, готовый отражать атаки тварей – помирать, так с музыкой, он заберет с собой стольких, скольких сможет. Выбранное им поле боя не позволяло чудовищам окружить его и наброситься всем скопом. Монстры толкались, кусались, не давая друг другу права напасть первым.

Выстрел, направленный ему в голову, стал для Локки неожиданностью. За ним последовал другой. Вторая пуля, высекая искры, столкнулась с первой, меняя ее траекторию и вгрызаясь вместе с ней в булыжник рядом с Мэстом. Третий выстрел – и тень на другом конце переулка сложилась пополам и исчезла с громким хлопком.

Гормаммы, застигнутые врасплох перестрелкой, вновь зашевелились. Внезапно одна тварь упала, за ней последовала вторая. На монстров посыпался стальной град из стрел-перьев, выкашивая первые ряды.

Локки вклинился в группу сбитых с толку врагов, одним движением укорачивая каждого на голову – самый верный способ, чтобы тварь больше не встала. Войдя в раж, он не сразу заметил, что гормаммы закончились.

Мэст снял забрызганный кровью плащ, вытирая им лицо и лезвие топора, и посмотрел на стену, откуда пришла своевременная поддержка. Со стены спрыгнул Гранд. Локки почему-то не удивился.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил парень, против воли с любопытством разглядывая Коллума, который сейчас полностью находился в своем истинном обличье, особенно глаза - сияющие, золотые, не желтые, а именно золотые – редкое явление даже для фальконидов.

\- Похоже, я был неосторожен, - виновато ответил тот, но взора не отвел. – Борельез обратил на тебя внимание.

\- Что только подтверждает мою догадку, - еще раз начисто протерев «Ноябрь» и убрав его в чехол, Мэст критически оглядел плащ. Решив, что в таком виде ему на вокзале лучше не появляться, он, доковыляв до сумки, сиротливо валявшейся у стены, спрятал в нее плащ.

\- Поспешим, - Гранд взмахнул крыльями.

\- Куда? - с сожалением произнес Локки. – Я опоздал на свой паровоз.

\- Поедем на следующем. Я забронировал купе.

Мэст бросил на него подозрительный взгляд:

\- Я больше не останусь с тобой наедине в одной комнате.


	20. Chapter 20

Локки чувствовал себя последним дураком, когда паровоз, прощаясь с Фотскертом пронзительными гудками, отошел со станции, - в купе были только они вдвоем.

Он сидел, привалившись боком к спинке дивана. Коллум - напротив, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

\- Долго собираешься на меня дуться? – Мэст ощутил, как сиденье рядом прогнулось. – Не считаешь, что это глупо?

Ему не ответили.

\- М-м? – Гранд пристроил свой подбородок на плечо парня.

Все так же молча, Локки повернул к нему голову. Коллум выглядел расслабленным. Глаза прикрыты, длинные ресницы чуть подрагивают. На губах играет едва заметная улыбка. Мэст крадучись протянул руку, желая ущипнуть фальконида за щеку, но на полпути передумал. Словно просчитав его движение, тот неожиданно убрал голову с плеча парня и уткнулся носом ему в ладонь, щекоча.

\- Как котенок, - тихо рассмеялся Локки, мысленно ругая себя за отходчивость.

\- Ну, так погладь, - хитро предложил Гранд.

Мэст, не упорствуя, зарылся пальцами в оказавшиеся против ожидания очень мягкими волосы, взъерошивая их.

Коллум, накрыв его руку своей и мягко ее сжав, приблизил лицо к лицу парня, почти касаясь и продолжая сокращать расстояние. Локки шумно вдохнул и отвернулся. Попробовал. Сделать этого ему не позволили. Фальконид повернул его к себе и повалил на диван, нависая, словно грозовая туча, и гипнотизируя взглядом непроницаемо-черных глаз. Он не святой, а Мэст чувствовал себя обязанным, пусть и не признался бы в этом даже самому себе, и будет глупцом, если упустит такой шанс. Коллум провел кончиками пальцев по его щекам, задержался на губах, склоняясь все ближе. И Локки закрыл глаза. А вскоре почувствовал теплое прикосновение.

Гранд поцеловал, робко и невесомо. Потом еще. И еще. То нежно прихватывая его губы своими, то вылизывая, то покусывая играючи.

Мэст пытался критически оценить глупость, которой он сейчас позволял вершиться, вот только все мысли разбегались, словно муравьи из разворошенного муравейника, распадались на кусочки, как картинка в калейдоскопе.

Ласки становились смелее. Гранд выцеловывал желанные губы, словно смакуя новое блюдо, впитывая их вкус. Долгое ожидание сбылось – наконец, он мог целовать так, как хотел. Чувствовать, как они становятся горячими и упругими. И отзывчивыми. Это было какое-то сумасшествие, впервые, на его памяти, настолько поглощающее. Коллум не понимал, что так сильно в Локки будоражило его. Никто другой не вызывал в нем подобных эмоций.

Мэст отчаянно пытался определить, что с ним происходит. Одну мысль парню все-таки удалось ухватить за хвост, но он тут же ее выпустил, будто она его укусила, - ему нравится?!

Напоследок скользнув языком по губам, фальконид нахально протолкнул его в рот Локки. Их языки встретились, и завязалась борьба – парень давал понять, что он пока не покорился. Они немыслимо сплетались, толкались, не уступая друг другу. И от маленькой выходки Мэста у Гранда, словно у мальчишки, сносило крышу.

В голове у Локки царил полнейший беспорядок, нахлынула беспомощность, он ощущал, как понемногу сдается, что почва уходит из-под ног.

Коллум оторвался ото рта, прошелся цепочкой поцелуев по шее. Его пальцы уже активно расстегивали жилет и рубашку парня. Фальконид очертил языком ключицу, оставляя влажную дорожку, спускаясь ниже по судорожно вздымавшейся груди.

Его рука скользнула к паху парня, сжав через ткань брюк вялую плоть. Словно его ледяной водой облили, Мэст охнул и прикусил губу. Тело, не получая предупреждающих сигналов от все еще затуманенного разума, уверенно предавало. От настойчивых поглаживаний в паху становилось жарко.

\- Н-нет! - парень руками уперся в плечи Гранда, возвращая того в реальность.

Фальконид нехотя отстранился, тяжело дыша и бросая на Локки тревожные взгляды. Мэст, с трудом застегнув дрожащими, непослушными пальцами рубашку, вскочил и выбежал из купе. Коллум откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо рукой. Он посмел позволить себе слишком много и перестарался – в глазах Локки он читал только испуг.

Мэст не знал, где спрятаться и переждать бурю. Если бы чувства, бурлившие внутри, можно было так же, как и Гранда, оставить за закрытыми дверьми купе.

Парень вышел в тамбур, прислонился к прохладной стене вагона и закрыл глаза. Он возбудился. От прикосновений парня. Даже не человека. Стыдобища! В голове промелькнула малодушная мысль – а не спрыгнуть ли с паровоза?

Локки долго не возвращался, и Коллум отправился его искать. Много времени это у него не заняло - запах сильных эмоций указывал дорогу.

\- Локки… - он стоял, касаясь лбом холодного металла, и молчал, подбирая слова, но в голову ничего толкового не приходило. - Ты мне действительно нравишься… И я не буду сдерживаться вечно. Не смогу.

Ответом ему стала тишина.

Мэст сполз по стенке на пол, пряча лицо в коленях, слушая удаляющиеся шаги.

В купе он так и не вернулся. А утром, когда паровоз прибыл в Мюльцхен, первым сошел на станции.


	21. Chapter 21

Мэст, уронив голову на бумаги и обнимая руками стол, пускал слюни на документы по делу о массовом похищении младенцев полувековой давности. Конрад сверлил его немигающим взглядом – чудо, что мистеру Атчесону приспичило куда-то срочно отлучиться, и сейчас он не видел творящегося здесь безобразия, - пытаясь разбудить силой мысли, но Локки, по-видимому, имел к ней иммунитет, так как у него ничего не вышло.

\- Эй, просыпайся, паршивец! - Эванз с силой потряс его за плечо. – Подъем! Подъем! Подъем!!!

Однако, вместо того чтобы открыть глаза:

\- Преступник в этой комнате! – перепугав товарища, воскликнул Мэст во сне, воздев к потолку указующий перст, и отвернулся, продолжая безмятежно сопеть. – Ням-мням… - рука вновь безвольно упала на столешницу, взворошив стопку аккуратно сложенных отчетов.

\- Тц! Нашелся мне Харви Шелдон, – Конрад не понаслышке знал, как порой тяжело было растормошить друга. - Локки, ты тут ночевать, что ли, собрался?

\- М-м-м… Отстань… – сонно пробормотал тот, с трудом разлепляя веки. – Чего орешь? И причем здесь Харви Шелдон?

\- «Преступник в этой комнате!» - смешно передразнил его парень, становясь в позу.

\- Всегда мечтал произнести эту фразу, - хихикнул Мэст.

\- Ты домой собираешься? - перестав дурачиться, спросил Эванз.

\- Нет, я на дежурстве, - усталый и невыспавшийся, он с вокзала сразу направился в полицейское управление, но все равно опоздал, за что Томсон оставил его на ночное дежурство. А потом еще и нагоняй от отца с Ноланом получил.

\- Все с тобой ясно, - Конрад присел на краешек стола. - Так что ты забыл в Фотскерте? – Локки с утра клевал носом, и стоило архивариусу исчезнуть из поля зрения, окончательно уснул, поэтому разговора не получилось.

\- Это секрет, - ответил парень, вяло сгребая разбросанные документы в кучу.

\- Уехал, никого не предупредив. Дома все на ушах стояли, - с укором.

– Я послал телеграмму.

\- Спустя сутки… Я догадывался. Ты же обещал, что бросишь это расследование. Фотскерт ведь родной город сержанта Мейси, верно? Считал, я не пойму? Я, как и ты, сотню раз прочитал его личное дело, – его голос набирал силу. – Но нет, ты решил распутать дело в одиночку. Думал, что я испугаюсь и сбегу, раз оно связано с кем-то из правительства? Я бы ни за что не бросил…

\- Знаю, - остановил друга Мэст. – Расследование, это с самого начала была только моя идея. А когда тебя едва не убили, я испугался, не хотел тебя больше втягивать.

\- Но ты должен был мне хотя бы сказать!

\- Не должен! Разве ты мне все рассказываешь? Ты не сказал, что нашел себе девушку, - удар попал в цель.

Эванз умолк, потом вдруг засмущался.

\- Это совсем другое, - пробурчал он.

\- Уже не важно, - вздохнул Локки – возможно, они только что избежали ссоры. - А она, кстати, красивая, - Конрад крайне ревнивый. Кажется, так говорил Гранд?

\- Ты уходишь от темы…

\- Когда собирался познакомить? – играя неподдельную заинтересованность, спросил парень. Друг замешкался с ответом, чем тот и воспользовался.

– В следующий раз обязательно представь меня ей.

Теперь уже Эванз хотел прекратить ненужный разговор. Он и впрямь оказался до смешного ревнив, и Мэст только что в этом убедился. Пусть и ненадолго, но ему удалось сбить друга с панталыку.

Снаружи наметилось какое-то оживление. Как по сигналу, ребята подорвались со своих мест и выглянули за дверь.

Леви и Майер вели по коридору закованного в наручники майора Ольва.

***

Лейтенант Вайз был очень недоволен.

\- Это наше расследование, и допрос должны вести мы! – доказывал он Томсону, но тот отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливой мухи.

\- В первую допросную, - произнес он бесцветным тоном.

Леви кивнул и повел Ольва в указанном направлении. Вайз следовал по пятам. Конрад и Локки поспешили за ними, но, разумеется, в комнату дознания их никто не пустил, и парни остались глупо топтаться под дверью.

\- Где сейчас Уэйн? – командир обернулся.

\- У него выходной, - доложил Фрэнк.

\- Вызови его в участок. Нам понадобится защитный барьер вокруг комнаты. И притащи Зингера.

Майор Ольв был их единственной ниточкой, ведущей к Чепману. Его сообщник-маг не побрезгует избавиться и от него, как только дело запахнет жареным, как он легко и безжалостно расправлялся со всеми, кто имел отношение к следствию. Только поэтому Томсон настоял, чтобы допрос проводился в стенах 16-го отдела. Если случится что-то непредвиденное, они будут действовать на своей территории.

\- Есть! – Майер отправился выполнять приказ.

Время словно замедлилось.

\- Долго, - Эванз взглянул на карманные часы – с начала допроса прошел почти час.

Из комнаты показались обескураженные Леви и Вайз.

\- Что он говорит? – спросил Томсон.

\- Молчит, - с досадой ответил лейтенант.

\- Я сам его разговорю, - на секунду командир задержался у двери. – Никого не впускать.

Вернулся он минут через десять. Локки и Конрад успели мельком в щелку увидеть майора. Вид у Ольва был немного безумный.

\- У нас есть имя сообщника, - Томсон же оставался совершенно спокойным, будто и ни при чем. - Леви, остаешься здесь до возвращения Майера.

\- Есть.

\- Я буду у себя в кабинете.

Проводив взглядом удаляющуюся спину командира, Эванз прошептал:

\- Интересно, что он сделал?

\- Мне тоже, - согласился Мэст.


	22. Chapter 22

Рэнк легонько ударил костяшками пальцев о невидимую преграду, и барьер отозвался мелодичным звоном.

\- Вижу, Килт взялся за тебя всерьез, - весело произнес он, забавляясь тем, как Тэо меняется в лице – хладнокровие напарника исходило трещинами, стоило упомянуть его контрактора.

Отношения Уэйна и Джоя развивались… бурно. Тэо давно принял факт контракта, но не свои чувства к Килту. А они определенно были, и контракт здесь ни при чем.

\- Я даже немного завидую, - продолжал парень под недовольный бубнеж Уэйна. Будь он магом, будь в нем хоть крупица этой чертовой магии, его собственные отношения складывались бы намного проще.

Локки, сомнамбулой бродивший по почти опустевшему зданию полиции, в очередной раз оказался у входа в комнату допросов, которую караулили Тэо и Рэнк.

Зингер, заметив практиканта, строил ему смешные рожицы, на что Мэст фыркал и с гордым видом шел дальше. Если бы Томсон их сейчас видел, то, наверное, подумал бы – рыбак рыбака.

Эти двое отличались друг от друга настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Уэйн пользовался послаблениями для своего отряда на полную катушку, выглядя, как всегда, экстравагантно, по-бунтарски. Но внутри, напротив, был сдержан и уравновешен. Казалось, в этом мире только три вещи – то есть человека – могли вывести спокойного и уверенного в себе детектива из равновесия – неведомый Килт Джой, инфернальное существо, с которым парень заключил контракт, об этом в полицейском управлении разве что не легенды слагали, Гарри Хиггс, постоянный напарник Тэо, и Рэнк Зингер, чем тот, к слову, сейчас успешно и занимался, потому как Уэйн казался весьма смущенным.

Зингер же, в противоположность Уэйну, обладал поистине аристократичной внешностью, но характер при этом у него был мама не горюй. Вот и сейчас, когда Локки сонно проплывал мимо, Рэнк, перестав выедать напарнику мозг, скорчил ему гримасу – ну, не по-детски ли? Мэст сделал вид, что не заметил, и поплелся в комнату отдыха, чтобы немного вздремнуть – до дежурства еще оставалось время.

\- … Нет данных на Борельеза? – услышал он раздраженный голос командира, проходя мимо кабинета.

Мэст вздохнул – вот и пришла пора выйти на свет - и побрел обратно, на ходу сочиняя более-менее правдоподобную историю, исключающую в ней участие Конрада и Коллума.

***

В списках не значится – таков был ответ из Магического общества на его запрос досье по Клавдию Борельезу, чье имя назвал Ольв. Телефонная трубка с треньканьем вернулась на рычажки, Томсон устало потер виски. Разыскать мага, не стоявшего на учете, будет крайне трудно.

В дверь постучали.

\- Войдите!

В комнату просунулась взъерошенная голова практиканта-опоздуна.

\- Можно, командир?

\- Разве ты сейчас не должен помогать Тулузу? – Томсон кивнул, жестом приглашая сесть. – Что на этот раз, Мэст?

Локки долго устраивался на стуле, соображая, как бы лучше начать. И начал с того, что протянул командиру фотографию Мейси-Борельеза, сделанную Грандом. И выложил все как на духу, избегая лишь любого упоминания о Конраде или фалькониде.

Командир внимательно его выслушал, а потом выдал:

\- Мистер Мэст, не стоит ли мне поспособствовать вашему отчислению из академии?

\- Нет, пожалуйста! – Локки сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и посмотрел на мужчину самым жалобным и раскаивающимся взглядом, на который только был способен. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы об этом вообще больше никто не узнал.

Томсон сидел с каменным лицом, но про себя от души смеялся. С одной стороны, он почти привык, что в последнее время среди его подчиненных развелось немало сумасбродов. С другой, - пока они приносят пользу, он готов прощать им «мелкие» нарушения. В конце концов, благодаря новичкам Зингеру и Уэйну, в лице Килта Джоя они приобрели талантливого механика и мага, а в лице Йотана Морана – поддержку Магического общества. Если к отделу присоединится еще один странный персонаж, от него не убудет. Томсон даже знал с кем поставит Мэста в пару, если тот и впрямь захочет в будущем служить в 16-м отделе. Зингер после отставки Бромли как раз остался без напарника, вот пусть и пьют друг другу кровь.

\- Если все, что ты сказал, подтвердится, - Томсон отнюдь не был последней сволочью. Конечно, он ни на секунду не поверил, что парень провернул все в одиночку. За ним определенно кто-то стоял, и это еще предстоит выяснить, - я, возможно, передумаю насчет наказания.

\- Спасибо, командир! – Локки раскланялся и покинул кабинет. Почему-то он не сомневался, что все сложится, как надо.

Со спокойной душой и чистой совестью парень поспешил в комнату отдыха, наверстывать упущенные часы сна.


	23. Chapter 23

После двух суток, проведенных безвылазно в полицейском управлении, Локки первым делом хотелось принять ванну и, наконец, выспаться. И, войдя в комнату, он никак не ожидал увидеть там Гранда, дрыхнущего, свернувшись калачиком, на его постели.

Парень аккуратно притворил дверь, но легкого щелчка хватило, чтобы фальконид проснулся. Коллум сел, свесив ноги с кровати, и потер глаза. Мэст невольно отступил назад. Разом нахлынули воспоминания об их совместной поездке на паровозе и том, чем она едва не закончилась.

\- Я тебя не съем, - зевая и по-кошачьи потягиваясь, произнес Гранд, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

\- Поверю на слово, - пробурчал парень.

Подойдя к письменному столу, он взял пакет с логотипом «Золотого гуся», который заметил еще с порога.

\- Знаешь, Гранд, - Локки скептически рассматривал подношение, - ты совсем не умеешь ухаживать. Купил бы чего-нибудь сладенького. Штрудель, например. Или цветы. Мне нравятся маки. Ты когда-нибудь видел синие маки? А ты даришь мне колбасу!

Сзади подошли и обняли за талию, уткнулись носом в затылок.

\- Ты обещал не приставать, - он ткнул фальконида локтем под ребра. - Ведешь себя, словно одержимый.

\- Так и есть, - но руки исчезли. - Где ты пропадал?

\- Отбывал наказание за опоздание, - ответил Мэст, вовсю шаря в пакете. Цветы и конфеты - это, конечно, замечательно, но мясные колбаски его тоже вполне устраивали.

\- Как продвигается расследование? – прошептал Коллум куда-то парню в шею, отчего волоски на коже встали дыбом.

\- Неплохо, - уныло пробормотал Локки - он был почти у цели, но ребята из 16-го его опередили, - отходя на безопасное расстояние. – Остался только маг.

\- Значит, крысу повязали?

\- Угу.

\- И дело почти закрыто?

\- Наверное.

\- Что ж, - Гранд, пружинисто подпрыгнув, ухватился рукой за оконную раму, повиснув на ней, - я узнал все, что нужно. Увидимся через неделю. Думаю, к тому времени вы возьмете главного злодея.

Мэст удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Ты же сам хотел, что бы я прекратил бездельничать, - ответил Коллум на невысказанный вопрос и, подтянувшись, выскользнул на крышу. Но через мгновенье его голова вновь возникла в оконном проеме. – В следующий раз ты не сбежишь, и я доведу дело до конца.

Фальконид произнес это таким тоном, что Локки поперхнулся едой.

\- Когда ты получишь желаемое, то, наконец, оставишь меня в покое? – с кислой миной спросил он.

\- Нет. Я буду отравлять тебе жизнь так долго, как только смогу.

Мэст бросил в него колбаской, но, разумеется, промахнулся. Гранд, смеясь, скатился по крыше к карнизу и перепрыгнул на соседнее здание.

***

Локки и Конрад вернулись к своему «любимому» занятию - сортировке отчетов в архиве.

\- Выглядишь довольным, - Эванз скосил на друга подозрительный взгляд.

\- Просто выспался, - насвистывая веселенький мотивчик, произнес Мэст, шустро разбирая документы. И это тоже, но главная причина заключалась в другом – отъезд Гранда. Неделю – целую неделю! – он не увидит его наглую пернатую образину.

\- Ну-ну, - ему ни на йоту не поверили, но допытываться не стали – не хандрит и ладно.

Конрад, силясь вспомнить напеваемую другом мелодию, не сразу почуял неладное. Локки, перестав шелестеть бумагами, замер, уже некоторое время пытаясь сообразить, что его тревожит.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил он, заставив Эванза насторожиться.

\- Теперь, когда ты сказал, - парень принюхался – в комнате явственно ощущался слабый запах дыма.

В коридоре затрещала пожарная тревога.

Лейтенант Вайз, чертыхаясь и беспрестанно кашляя, бежал в помещения 16-го отдела, не заметив в клубах едкого тумана и едва не сбив с ног Томсона.

\- Где источник возгорания? – командир перехватил парня за плечи прежде, чем тот успел на него налететь.

\- Кажется, на крыше, - смотря на Томсона с легкой завистью, которому дым был словно нипочем, прохрипел лейтенант, махнув рукой куда-то в коридор.

Отпустив Вайза, Томсон поспешил к КПЗ, куда вчера вечером перевели Ольва. Зингер с Уэйном обнаружились там же.

\- Черт, командир, что здесь творится? – просипел Рэнк сквозь носовой платок.

\- Возможно, диверсия. Что с заключенным?

\- На месте. Барьер его полностью изолировал, - морщась от мерзкого запаха, доложил Тэо.

\- Оставайся здесь и поддерживай барьер, - сказав, Томсон наколдовал синее пламя, кольцом окружившее Уэйна, а вместе с ним и Зингера. – Теперь ни огонь, ни дым до вас не доберутся.

Защитив ребят, он бросился на крышу.

Рэнк осторожно переступил пламя и вышел из круга, огонь на секунду заколебался, но не атаковал.

\- Назад ты уже не войдешь, - предупредил его Тэо.

\- Больно надо, - ответил парень, бросив быстрый взгляд туда, где только что скрылся Томсон.

Он собирался последовать за командиром, вот только и «Март», и «Апрель» были против мага бесполезны - если тот, конечно, не одержим, - а идти против магии с голыми руками – чистой воды самоубийство.

\- Лови! – Уэйн, правильно оценив его сомнения, вытащил из кобуры «Февраль» и бросил его Зингеру.

Тот поймал револьвер и с изумлением уставился на напарника – чтобы Тэо выпустил из рук свою любимую игрушку?! Скорее небеса упадут на землю.

– И еще! – вслед за револьвером в Рэнка полетел подсумок с патронами. – Пули заговоренные, пробьют любую защиту.

\- Подарок от Килта? – догадался Зингер.

\- Ага.

\- Передай Килту, что я его люблю, - сверкая ехидной улыбкой, произнес он и, отсалютовав напарнику сумкой с патронами, поторопился догнать Томсона.

\- Перебьется, - буркнул ему в спину Тэо.

Мэст выглянул из архива, заметив убегающего Томсона.

\- А ты куда? – Конрад схватил Локки, устремившегося было следом за командиром, за рукав плаща.

\- За ним, - объяснил очевидное.

\- Черт, мы всего лишь студенты, - едва не рычал Эванз. – Почему ты всегда лезешь в самое пекло?

Локки, аккуратно разжав его пальцы, убрал руку друга со своего плеча.

\- После академии я собираюсь в 16-й отдел, поэтому хочу своими глазами увидеть, на что способен мой будущий командир.

\- Разве ты не хотел… - Конрад на мгновение опешил.

\- Теперь это в прошлом. Ты со мной?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Мэст рванул вперед.

\- Арр! – Конрад взъерошил на голове волосы и, как обычно, последовал за ним.

По пути их догнал Зингер.

\- Оу, и птенцы здесь, - поддел ребят Рэнк.

Конрад промолчал, Локки фыркнул и показал парню язык. Зингер едва ли был намного старше их и уж точно таковым не выглядел.

Они выбежали на крышу.

\- Черт! А так хотелось! – воскликнул Рэнк, бросая на «Февраль» взгляды, полные сожаления, - Томсону совершенно точно не требовалась их помощь.

Охваченные языками яростного алого огня, на бетоне корчились адские твари. Маг, их призвавший, беспомощно сучил ногами в воздухе, пытаясь выбраться из цепких пальцев Томсона, сжимавших ему горло. Злое пламя командира пожирало любую магию, а сам он, с длинными развевающимися волосами и сверкающими янтарными глазами, в этот момент был похож на демона.

\- Эм, командир, вы его так убьете, - произнес Зингер.

Пальцы Томсона разжались, маг упал на бетон потрепанной безвольной куклой, огонь исчез, будто его и вовсе не было, оставив на память о себе обугленные трупы чудовищ.

\- Он точно жив? – присев на корточки рядом с колдуном, Рэнк потыкал его стволом револьвера.

\- Жив-жив. От мертвого в суде толку не будет, - Томсон собрал рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы. – Отнеси его в камеру. А вы помогите, - бросил он практикантам, пялящимся на него с разинутыми ртами.

Те тут же засуетились.

\- Уф! Ну и тяжелый, зараза! – утирая со лба пот, произнес Зингер, сбросив неподвижное тело на койку в камере, вокруг которой Уэйн сразу соорудил барьер.

Локки и Конрад, молча, уселись у стены прямо на пол. Они все еще находились под впечатлением.

\- Ты знал, – набросился Рэнк на бессовестно ухмыляющегося Тэо. – что Томсону не нужна помощь!

Уэйн бережно вернул «Февраль» на законное место, наслаждаясь негодованием напарника – маленькая месть удалась, не стоило все утро доставать его болтовней о Джое.

Мэст смотрел на них и думал, что при всех своих различиях оба имели одну общую маленькую слабость – первоклассное оружие.


	24. Chapter 24

Через две недели в суде состоялось закрытое слушание по делу Фергуса Чепмана. Мэсту и остальным на нем присутствовать не дозволили, но Томсон, не вдаваясь в подробности, поделился с ребятами его результатами – в конце концов, он и Конрад принимали в расследовании пусть и тайное, но непосредственное участие, а Стивен и Джон едва не погибли, просто оказавшись не в то время не в том месте. Локки был немного разочарован в себе – из Кёрна, которого он поначалу подозревал, собирались сделать козла отпущения, переложив всю вину на его плечи, хотя, в конечном счете, это спасло капитану жизнь. После слушания Ольву и Борельезу предъявили обвинения в пособничестве и трех убийствах и заключили под стражу. Чепман прошел по статьям о государственной измене и контрабанде оружия и был отправлен в Прештскую тюрьму. Однако во время транспортировки на конвой напали, и ему удалось сбежать и покинуть страну. Посему дело так и осталось незакрытым.

***

… Он появился на крыше здания суда внезапно. Гранд почувствовал его появление лишь, когда дуло пистолета уперлось ему в затылок. Фальконид не шелохнулся – одно неверное движение, и луч «ЛеТо» не оставит от него даже атомов.

\- Как ты догадался? – Коллум был искренне впечатлен – он точно знал, что Мэст и словом не обмолвился об их связи.

\- Я не обращаю внимания на твои проделки, Гранд, только потому, что они вне моей юрисдикции. Но если ты навредишь мальчишке… Мне не впервой убивать себе подобных, и кошмары меня мучить не будут.

\- Так почему не покончишь со мной прямо здесь и сейчас? Разве защищать людей не твоя работа? Парень жаждет от меня избавиться. Он не рассказал только потому, что я ему угрожал.

Ощущение холодного металла на затылке исчезло. Коллум внутренне с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Возможно, сначала так и было, - он убрал «ЛеТо» в висевшую на поясе кобуру. – Но теперь все по-другому.

\- Даешь мне шанс? Ты такой добрый, - усмехнулся фальконид. – Извини, что не лобызаю твои сапоги.

\- Не натвори дел, Гранд. Или я избавлюсь от тебя, не моргнув и глазом, потому что это – _моя_ работа.

Когда Коллум обернулся, на крыше, кроме него, уже никого не было…

«Быстро же он меня вычислил», - думал Гранд, когда в окно самоходки постучали, возвращая его из воспоминаний в реальность. Он опустил боковое стекло, и в салон тут же просунулась голова Локки.

\- Почему вызвал сюда? Почему не полез в окно, как обычно? – хитро улыбаясь, спросил парень.

\- У тебя там стоит весьма забавная ловушка, - хмыкнул фальконид – неужели этот дуралей и впрямь рассчитывал, что он попадется – грош цена тогда его репутации вора - на такую детскую уловку?

Разноцветная макушка исчезла из вида, Мэст открыл дверцу и плюхнулся на заднее сиденье.

\- Ну, так чем все закончилось? – Коллум обернулся к нему.

\- Ты действительно не знаешь? – с сомнением произнес Локки. – Или…

\- Хочу услышать это от тебя. Ты же из кожи вон лез, чтобы поймать преступника.

\- Который в итоге удрал, - парень откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. – А-а, все старания псу под хвост!

\- Не соглашусь. Пусть один и удрал, но двое других-то остались.

\- Может, и так, - не стал тот спорить. – Ты только за этим меня позвал? Если да, тогда я пойду, - он едва шевельнулся, как на всех дверях щелкнули затворы.

\- Не только.

\- Эм, и как это понимать? – Мэст подергал за ручку - как и ожидалось, та была заблокирована.

\- Я же обещал, что в следующий раз ты от меня не сбежишь.

\- Ты издеваешься? Выпусти меня! Немедленно! – запаниковал парень.

\- Куда поедем? – мотор утробно заурчал, руки легли на руль.

\- Что?

\- Куда едем? – повторил Гранд. - Предлагаю тебе выбрать место.

Локки замешкался. В последнее время он все чаще задумывался, где случится вся эта «романтика», но к такому быстрому развитию событий оказался не готов. Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, - будь что будет.

\- Здесь, - решился.

\- Здесь? – немного озадаченный, Коллум заглушил мотор и снова оглянулся назад. – Ты уверен?

\- Разве я выгляжу хоть в чем-то уверенным? – рыкнул Мэст.

\- Хм. Как скажешь, - внутри он уже весь пылал.

Гранд перебрался на заднее сиденье к сжавшемуся в уголке парню.

\- Оу, да ты дрожишь, - рукой приподнял за подбородок его лицо, проводя большим пальцем по упрямо сжатым губам, заставляя их слегка приоткрыться. – Посмотри на меня.

Локки повиновался. В конце концов, он с самого начала знал, что его ждет. Но не смог окончательно смириться. Вот только с чем? С происходящим? Или с самим собой? Произошедшее в Фотскерте наглядно продемонстрировало, что он, в общем-то, был не слишком и против.

Коллум ласкал его взглядом. Дикий зверек, с трудом поддающийся приручению, которого ему все же немного удалось привязать к себе. Напуганный. Смущенный. Такой желанный. Почти его. Предвкушение, скрытое под скорлупой страха, - он видел это в ореховых, горящих лихорадочным блеском глазах Мэста. Слабо, но Гранд, находясь к парню практически вплотную, мог даже ощутить его. Локки всерьез нравился ему, и он хотел добиться взаимных чувств. Неумело, торопясь. Пусть даже грубыми, нечестными методами. Один взгляд, одно прикосновение рождало в нем новое, неизведанное, но такое горячее и пылкое чувство, оно заполняло и поглощало разум, лишало над ним власти, словно в первый раз. Только вот его первая влюбленность была бледным подобием того, что с ним творилось сейчас.

\- Обними меня, - влажный шепот в губы, и Мэст покорно, будто заколдованный, обвил руками его шею и плечи, сминая ткань рубашки несмелыми пальцами. Он смотрел прямо в пугающе черные глаза. Они приводили в оцепенение, они затягивали, задевая что-то глубоко в душе. Локки отчаянно желал вырвать это что-то из сердца с корнем – неправильность происходящего пугала и, вопреки здравому смыслу, будоражила.

Фальконид прижал его к себе и поцеловал. Тягуче и медленно, наслаждаясь не спеша – ведь на этот раз от него не собирались убегать.

Сердце Локки бешено колотилось, плюхало в груди. Жар желания, пробуждающийся где-то в глубине, разливался волнами по всему организму, сознание путалось, затуманенное, посылало телу неверные команды – отдайся, подчинись.

Поцелуй стремительно набирал обороты – Гранду, как всегда, не хватало выдержки. Он подхватил Мэста за бедра, усаживая его себе на колени, и, оторвавшись ото рта, провел языком по его шее, слегка прикусив кадык. Локки судорожно втянул воздух – он только теперь осознал, что все это время не дышал.

Руки Коллума беззастенчиво исследовали его тело. Забравшись под рубашку, жадно оглаживали бока и спину. Потом одна продолжила путешествие в одиночку, скользнув под ремень брюк и легонько сжав ягодицу. Отступивший было стыд вернулся с удвоенной силой – а Локки-то думал, что дальше смущаться уже просто некуда, что ж, он глубоко ошибался. Мэст до побелевших пальцев вцепился фалькониду в плечи, на что тот только теснее прижал парня к себе.

Его губы тоже надолго не задерживались на месте. Фальконид водил языком по ушной раковине, то проникая глубже, то посасывая мочку и поигрывая сережками. То снова возвращался к шее, то ласково покусывал ключицы, вылизывал мгновенно затвердевшие соски, даже не удосужившись снять с Локки рубашку.

Мэст, всхлипнув, подавил стремящийся наружу стон. Это подействовало на Гранда, словно электрический разряд. Он прихватил зубами застежку, рванув ее на себя, расстегивая неохотно выходящие из петель мелкие пуговицы, и опрокинул парня на сиденье, распахивая рубашку и окидывая голодным взглядом представшую перед ним картину. Возбуждение, которое до сего момента удавалось успешно игнорировать, теперь требовало от него решительных действий.

Фальконид, расправившись с сорочкой, принялся за брюки Локки, сдернув их вместе с бельем и бросив на пол, отправляя следом за ними и свою рубашку. Потом перевернул парня на живот, наваливаясь сверху. Мэст, едва успев выпрямиться на локтях, ощутил кожей жар раскинувшегося над ним тела и всю твердость намерений Гранда сквозь грубую тканью штанов, из последних сил державшую оборону. Локки нервно сглотнул. А когда Коллум еще и начал весьма недвусмысленно потираться о его обнаженные ягодицы, ему показалось, что в его многострадальную голову запустили рой разъяренных пикси.

Прихватив сзади зубами воротник его рубашки, Коллум стащил ее с плеч. Припал жадным поцелуем к шее – парень охнул. Ласкал ненасытными губами плечи и лопатки, кусая и тут же зализывая покрасневшую кожу.

\- Может, тебя стоило покормить, - когда Локки был слишком напуган или смущен, в нем просыпался болтун, - прежде чем…

Гранд остановил уже готовый извергнуться поток слов, скользнув двумя пальцами парню в рот и поймав ими язык. Мэст глупо захлопал глазами.

Другая рука спустилась к паху, обхватив горячую плоть парня. Локки прошибла дрожь – реакция собственного тела на прикосновения Коллума тогда в купе паровоза удивила и повергла его в ужас, как скоро оно предаст на этот раз? Мэст всполошился, заерзал, что-то неразборчиво замычал, кусая пальцы Гранда.

\- Ты можешь хоть немного помолчать? – выпуская его язык на свободу, спросил фальконид сиплым голосом, погнавшим по спине мурашки, тоном, обещавшим Локки все наказания ада, ляпни он сейчас что-нибудь не то. – Или я заткну твой рот тем, чем тебе не понравится.

Парень моментально угомонился – намек понят. И ласки возобновились. Локки извивался угрем – руки Коллума распаляли, разгоняя по телу жгучие волны возбуждения, доводя до исступления. Но мысли, вместо того чтобы трусливо разбежаться и позволить Мэсту нырнуть в пучину удовольствия, казалось, наоборот, решили устроить митинг, голосуя, стоит ли спустить с цепи стремительно нарастающее желание или помучить парня, заставив его сдерживаться и сопротивляться до последнего. Однако их затянувшееся собрание было прервано новым шквалом эмоций. Гранд, мягко сжав упругие ягодицы, слегка раздвинул их и провел меж ними языком, чуть надавливая на вход.

\- Ох… черт! Ты что творишь, извращенец?! – зашипел Локки, дернувшись, как от удара хлыстом – похоже, фальконид решил ему отомстить за все его прежние «грехи».

Ответа он не получил, зато ощутил, как к языку присоединились пальцы. А вот теперь стало совсем не смешно.

\- Прекрати вертеться! – полустонал-полурычал Гранд, сдерживавший себя из последних сил.

\- Не могу! Не могу! Не могу! – заверещал парень, пытаясь пнуть фальконида, что в его положении сделать было довольно проблематично.

\- Иначе я возьму тебя без подготовки, - сухо и на полном серьезе сказал Коллум. Очередная угроза подействовала - Локки попытался взять себя в руки.

Пока красный от стыда Мэст, уткнувшись лицом в обивку сиденья, раскладывал ее вкус на составляющие, Гранд творил с ним нечто невообразимое, чему нет цензурного названия.

Когда он закончил свою изощренную пытку и вернул Локки обратно на спину, тому уже было почти все равно, что произойдет дальше – разрядки хотелось нестерпимо. Гранд развел его ноги в стороны, слегка сгибая в коленях, невесомо пробежался пальцами по бедрам, наблюдая за реакцией трепещущего тела. Вид у Мэста был такой, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание от переизбытка переполнявших его чувств.

Резкий толчок, и Локки, неестественно выгнувшись – боль раскаленными иглами прошлась по позвоночнику, - хватая ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, вцепился пальцами в плечи фальконида.

\- Прости, - хрипло прошептал Коллум. – Пожалуйста, потерпи немного.

\- В следующий раз я посмотрю, как ты будешь терпеть, - сквозь зубы процедил тот. Гранд что-то хотел ответить по поводу следующего раза, но время явно было неподходящее.

Стоило Мэсту немного отдышаться, как Гранд начал медленно двигаться, и притупившаяся было боль вернулась с новой силой. Парень кричал, ругался, кроя Коллума заковыристой бранью. А потом боль постепенно вытеснило наслаждение. И он застонал. «Я пропал», - мелькнуло в сознании, и последняя нить, соединявшая его с реальностью, оборвалась.

Все: и стыдливость, и страх, и неуверенность, - померкло перед новыми, богатыми красками удовольствия ощущениями, которых Локки раньше не знал и не думал, что они существуют. Он уже сам подавался бедрами навстречу. Тянулся, хватаясь за скользкие от пота плечи Коллума. Адреналин гнал по венам обезумевшую кровь.

Гранд ловил губами сбившееся дыхание парня. Запах его тела, припухшие губы, руки, неуклюже цеплявшиеся за него – от всего этого фалькониду срывало крышу. В дьявольских глазах то и дело мелькали золотые искорки, на разгоряченной коже проступал рисунок из перьев. Мэст, оглушаемый оргазмом, содрогнулся в его объятиях.

\- Хочу тебя… в истинном обличье, - едва придя в себя, сбивчиво прошептал парень, даже не успев подумать, что говорит.

\- Ты… уверен… Будет неудобно… - выдохнул Коллум, подрагивая от пережитого наслаждения.

\- Хочу…

Превращение заняло не более пары секунд. Гранд перенес свой вес на колени – опираться на крылья, большие, с трудом помещающиеся в тесном пространстве даже будучи сложенными. Локки мгновенно воспользовался заминкой и повалил фальконида на спину, меняясь с ним местами и оказываясь сверху. Он оседлал Коллума, полностью перенимая инициативу, насаживаясь на его твердую плоть.

\- О-ох!.. – почти синхронно.

Мэст, ощущая бедрами, зарываясь пальцами в упругие и мягкие перья, вышел на второй круг.

Гранд, закрыв глаза, запрокинул голову. Его стон потонул в треске разрываемой ткани – крючковатые когти его птичьих лап вспороли обивку. Их накрыло второй волной.

Довольный Коллум, снова сменив свою демоническую ипостась на человеческую, лениво поглаживал бедра Локки. Парень сидел на нем, слегка откинувшись назад, демонстрируя себя во всей красе.

\- М-м-м, какой вид. Кажется, у меня снова разыграется аппетит, - промурлыкал фальконид.

Локки уже чувствовал стратегически важной частью своего тела его нарастающий «аппетит» и поспешил обезопасить свои тылы.

\- Я выжат, как лимон, - Мэст лег рядом, привалившись к теплому боку.

Гранд за кончик подцепил со спинки водительского кресла свой плащ и укрыл им парня – теперь, когда они слегка успокоились и остыли, ночная прохлада давала о себе знать.

\- Что ты решил делать после академии? – вдруг спросил Коллум.

\- М-м, тебе, правда, интересно? – Локки, приподнявшись на локтях, заглянул фалькониду в глаза.

\- Мы же говорим о тебе, - Гранд коснулся его щеки. – А значит, да - мне интересно.

\- Пойду служить в 16-й отдел.

\- Вот так сразу? – брови Коллума взлетели вверх, хотя удивленным он явно не выглядел. – Кажется, у тебя были другие планы.

\- Я же должен найти способ избавиться от тебя, - с усмешкой произнес Мэст.

\- Не получится, - ухмыльнулись в ответ.

\- А я упрямый, - Локки провел носом по его подбородку и чмокнул в нос. – И мне везет.

**Author's Note:**

> 4-я часть цикла из шести рассказов. Каждую часть представляет собой самостоятельною историю, можно читать без оглядки на другие. Части объединены местом и временем действия, а также некоторыми героями.
> 
> В истории упоминаются аналоги реально существующих моделей огнестрельного оружия, время разработки и выпуска которых может не совпадать с таковыми в рассказе (также вы обнаружите ряд других исторических нестыковок).


End file.
